Love Hina Alternative
by Beyond the Bounds-Zenithos
Summary: TokyoU Dropout Keitarou Urashima has decided to continue his father’s old detective agency with the help of his twin livein assistants, Maehara Shinobu and Maehara Nodoka. Watch as the zany trio solve the city’s mysteries, one mishap at a time.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina Alternative

This is just a little something I wrote to clear my writer's block, but I then I thought, hey, it might be worth continuing. Consider it another little experiment, the success of which depends on the amount of readers and reviews. If you like the story and would like it continued, please review. This first chapter is still nothing more than an experiment, but if enough positive reviews come in, I'll go on and continue it. So please support it, thanks.

The story's concept is based on a pretty recent anime series called Futakoi Alternative (there isn't a subsection for it here yet). The summary pretty much sums up what it's all about. Spoiler risk is at an absolute minimum as I plan to develop the story my own way. IT'S NOT A CROSSOVER!

Tokyo-U Dropout Keitarou Urashima has decided to continue his father's old detective agency with the help of his twin live-in assistants, Maehara Shinobu and Maehara Nodoka. Watch as the zany trio solve the city's mysteries, one mishap at a time. "It's always been the three of us…". So, oneshot or prologue? You decide. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima, they are properties of Tokyo Pop and Akamatsu Ken. I don't own Futakoi Alternative either, it belongs to Ufotable and Studio Gainax.

* * *

Futakoi Alternative Opening OST 

New World/Bokura No Jikan (Yumi)

Downloadable from any Anime soundtrack site. I suggest gendou(dot)com

Intro: Skies, view zooms in on the Kanagawa District then Hinata Sou… Suddenly, rock kicks in and view flashes. Title shows 'Love Hina Alternative, koi to shoujo to machine gun'

Yume wo mukou e ikki ni hashitte yo (Running at once towards a dream)

Nayameru kinou wo fungiri warai aou (let's meet and laugh away yesterday's troubles)

(Maehara Shinobu and Maehara Nodoka fall out of the sky on snowboards. As they approach Hinata Sou, wings spring out from the boards, causing them to glide upwards above Hinata Sou while a volley of missiles blast Hinata Sou)

Omoide ga itta no toki mo (when our memories were here)

(A barrage of bullets fly. Tsuruko lands and deflects the bullets with a few swipes of her katana. Motoko runs forward from behind her and runs towards the screen, katana primed)

Kidzu wa fukaa no mi massugu mae ni (even though we are deeply hurt, go straight on)

(Naru and Mitsune leap off an overpass onto a moving truck, while a few oil tankers explode in the background)

GO TO NEW WORLD

Kaze no naka kainjiteru yo (I can feel it in the wind)

(Sarah and Suu parachute down, totting machine guns)

Atsumi moto wa kagayaku yo (the warm sea is shining)

(Lee and Rayce drive through badlands on an SUV, surrounded by hostile pursuers. Kanako snipes a tank using an anti tank rifle…results are hot)

Ima koso (especially now)

(Kanako and Makie jump off a building construction site. As they fall amidst the metal girders, something explodes behind them. Lee and Rayce's SUV jump over a cliff as something big explodes behind them too)

Kitto zutto soba ni iru yo ne (surely, always, you'll be by my side)

(Maehara Shinobu and Maehara Nodoka ride a bike amidst busy rush hour traffic, pursued by a gunship)

Miro no michi wa hoshi ni tsazuke yo (The road to the future goes on to the stars)

(Mutsumi and Haruka Rappel down from a helicopter carrying two heavy machine guns)

Motto Motto nani ga okitemo (on and on, no matter what happens)

(Asuna and Setsuna get blasted off a building by a salvo of missiles from an enemy gunship.)

Namida wa hanbun miba no egao ni mou (half our tears become double smiles)

(Some of the missiles from the previous scene follow Fumika and Fuuka as they run down another side of the building. They jumped off and fired off their rocket packs and flew around dodging missiles)

Itsudemo (forever)

(Shinobu and Nodoka ran, machine gun fire raining down on them from above, as they ran towards the edge of a high rise building. As they jumped off, something (again) exploded behind them)

* * *

My name's Keitarou Urashima…19 year old Tokyo-U dropout/Freelance Detective… and this week has been, pretty much, a really crappy week…. 

"Right…here's the problem…" freelance detective Keitarou Urashima was pressed against the wall of his office by the thug in front of him, a small kid in black with spiky black hair, "your pet turtle smashed that pot Big Boss Haruka asked you to take care of, right?" The boy pulled Keitarou by the collar. The other Yakuza gang members looked at one another, then back at Keitarou. "Now, pal, if you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem…and it's me, Kotarou, who's gotta clean up all of Big Boss Haruka's problems…soooo…."

Pretty much…it's been a really…really…crappy…week…

* * *

"Good morning, Narusegawa-sempai." The store bell rang pleasantly, as the door opened and shut gently. 

The young woman addressed as 'Narusegawa-sempai' looked up to regard the visitor, the young girl who had just entered her store. "Ah, Shinobu-chan, welcome, welcome. How can I help you today?"

"Ah…Anou…I kinda came here to help out, today." The long (dark blue) haired girl said, walking up to the counter.

"Ah, right. Ok, your apron is in the back. I'm gonna need a couple of hour's worth of help today. Usual rate, ok?" Narusegawa said, smiling.

"Hai!" Shinobu replied, going into the backroom.

"Shinobu, are you still working in that detective agency?" Narusegawa asked, as she picked up a crate of fresh tomatoes and brought them out to the front of the store.

"Umm…Yes, why do you ask, Narusegawa-sempai?" Shinobu asked, coming out of the backroom, tying her apron strings.

"I mean, a girl like you should be pursuing better careers other than working in that detective agency. Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with the way Keitarou and you twins run the business, it's just that…you guys haven't had a proper client in weeks…I mean, look at you…working part time in a greengrocer's for your evening meal no less…" Narusegawa said. Shinobu could sense that she had prepared this speech. She chuckled. "I'm serious, Shinobu-chan. This agency has no future." Narusegawa frowned, though in a good natured manner.

"hahahaha…sorry, no offense meant, Narusegawa-sempai. But you were always there supporting us and our agency…kinda funny to hear you trying to discourage me now." Shinobu chuckled, lifting a huge crate of potatoes to the store's front. "And don't worry, my sister is helping out a client right now, though I'm somewhat worried…she said she'd take care of it herself…"

* * *

"#$$(!)$#($! WHERE ARE THOSE TWO WHEN I NEED THEM! HOW CAN THEY SHOVE THIS CASE ON ME AND EXPECT ME TO COMPLETE IT SINGLE-HANDEDLY! AND YOU, OLD GEEZER! URUSAI!" The roar of the ancient scooter's 6 horsepower engine was drowned out by the young girl's shout of rage as she weaved in and out of the rush hour traffic. The old man sitting behind her was holding onto her for dear life, screaming at the top of his lungs. Behind them, a helicopter was in hot pursuit, peppering them (and the surrounding traffic, adding more to the general chaos) with 15mm caliber bullets. Following close behind was a battalion of black cars that was practically ramming anything else qualifying as traffic off the road, all boasting gunners with uzis. (urusai shut up) 

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, YOU OLD GEEZER, WHEN YOU WANT TO FIND YOUR LONG LOST GIRLFRIEND (if you ever even had one), YOU CALL US. WHEN YOUR WIFE (as if) IS HAVING AN AFFAIR, YOU CALL US. BUT WHEN THE FRIKIN' YAKUZA WANTS YOUR OBSOLETE ASS DEAD, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE US OUT OF IT! AND YOU! YEAH! THE BAKA IN THAT CAR! GET OUT OF MY FRIKIN' WAY BEFORE I PLOUGH YOU INTO THE ROAD!" The engine suddenly sputtered, the reassuring roar died down to a hum, before ending in one, ugly, burp. "URUSAI OLD GEEZER, URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI!" She gave the scooter one desperate, hate filled kick. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

* * *

"Nodoka sounded pretty confident when she left." Shinobu said, handing a customer her change. "Arigattou gozai-masu, please come again." She bowed at the customer, before looking at Narusegawa who was spraying water on some zucchinis. "But I'm worried, Narusegawa-sempai, about her temperament. I sure do hope he's treating the client in a civil manner…" 

Narusegawa simply looked up at Shinobu, then looked down, chuckling.

* * *

"URUSAI! URUSAI!" She screamed, taking out a grapple gun and firing it at a passing (speeding) car. It hit, and she hardly secured the line onto their scooter when they were pulled into an abrupt 120 km/h. A couple of cops came up from behind them. The driver of the car they had attached the grapple onto leaned out of his window and started shooting back at the cops, who shot back in retaliation. Meanwhile, the yakuza cars were drawing closer. 

"BAKAS! BAKAS THE LOT OF YOU! WHY OF ALL THE FRIKIN' CARS TO EVER DAMN EXIST DID I SHOOT THAT GRAPPLE AT A GETAWAY CAR!" She screamed, ducking out of the crossfire. The pursuing helicopter came up behind them and fired again. Just then, the getaway car pulled around a sharp turn (beyond which was a cliff). "crap…"

* * *

"And Keitarou-kun is having a meeting with another client today, too…I sure do hope it goes well…" Shinobu said, weighing a Chinese cabbage. "It's not everyday we get clients…two at the same time too…so I hope everything goes well…Keitarou-kun said he'd take care of things by himself too…" 

"Well, if it's Keitarou and Nodoka on the job, I don't think there would be any problems." Narusegawa smiled from behind a pile of oranges.

* * *

"So…tell me…Keitarou…are you part of the solution or part of the problem?" Kotarou leered down at him. 

"errr…whichever one would get that knife out of my face…" Keitarou gulped.

"Wise choice…but that vase costs a handsome amount…way more than what this agency or you are worth….hmmm….but then again, you do have something that's actually worth something…" Kotarou leered malignantly, folding his knife and putting it back in his pocket.

"What?" Keitarou asked, fearing the worst.

"Off course…the Maehara twins…" Kotarou said quietly, sliding the last two words off the tip of his tongue. The yakuzas all sniggered.

"NO WAY!" Keitarou shouted. "NEVER!"

"Well then…any last words?" Kotarou asked, more in a rhetoric manner, his eyes narrowing, pocket knife unfolded again.

"….HELICOPTER!" Keitarou shouted, jumping aside.

"Well…not the most glorious of last words but…" Then he noticed that the other yakuzas were either hitting the ground or running towards the door. He also heard an odd sound behind him. He decided, against his better judgement, to look around….

* * *

"BAKA YARO!" Nodoka screamed as she, the poor old client, and the poor old scooter fell over the cliff (needless to say, the rope snapped as they went over. It's pretty much a comedy convention). The old client's eyes were already unfocused. He was even bubbling at the mouth. The scooter's engine suddenly sputtered to life as they floated above the sea of rooftops. 

She somehow managed to land on a rooftop of a building a short distance down from the cliff, and proceeded to jump from rooftop to rooftop using the slopes of the rooftops to her advantage. The old scooter roared as it zoomed over the slightly less crowded suburban streets. As she did so, she took out another grapple gun and aimed it upwards at the pursuing helicopter. She fired a well aimed shot that went straight through the helicopter's controls, sending the aircraft out of control.

"Hmph…that'll teach you to mess around with Maehara Nodoka!" She shouted triumphantly (forgetting that the scooter was still moving…on a rather small rooftop). The client came around for the final few seconds, screamed, before falling unconscious again. Nodoka turned back and saw the edge. "Baka….yaro…." The scooter went over the edge of the rooftop, straight towards a familiar looking two storied office building opposite, the helicopter following suit in freefall.

* * *

"And that would be…250 yen…" Shinobu said cheerfully to the customer. KABOOM… "And that would be my sister and Keitarou-kun." She added cheerfully, before turning blue. She looked out of the window in panic at what was supposed to be their office just down the road…all she saw was roaring flames. She looked about, found a crate of tomatoes, picked it up, and dropped it, crying out, "Nodoka-chan! Keitarou-kun!" 

"My guess is, you're gonna need credit for tonight's dinner as well…" Narusegawa poked her head around the corner, shielding her eyes to see the fire.

* * *

"There goes the agency…" Keitarou sighed, as they watched the firemen put out the last of the fire. 

"Again…" Shinobu sighed, her apron still on.

"…it's my fault…" tears were welling up in Nodoka's eyes. Depression reared its ugly head…

"Hey, you saved my life by smashing that scooter and that helicopter into the office. At least I didn't end up as some yakuza oyabun's welcome mat." Keitarou laughed, looking down at Nodoka. "Must have given them quite a jump…"

"And you saved that client's life…kind of…" Shinobu added encouragingly.

"He's in the hospital ICU and I don't think it's fair to charge him the bill cause he's gotta spend a lot on the post-trauma therapy afterwards." Nodoka sighed. The Depression was as evident as a cold front of a summer day. "If I don't kill him physically, then the experience will."

"Well, at least the yakuza didn't get him." Keitarou laughed.

"The yakuza thought it was a retaliation on his part…he's now on their most wanted list…" Nodoka's depression roller coaster was nearing a peak…then it was going to be a short drop towards insanity.

"What matters is that you two are safe and sound." Shinobu hugged them both. "That's all that matters."

"And yeah, look on the bright side…that big lumpy mattress we were gonna sell off seems to have survived, though our futons didn't…at least we've got something to sleep on tonight." Keitarou laughed heartily. "Most of the office is ok too… I mean, we've still got a roof over our heads, that's what matters!" Part of the office roof chose to collapse at this point.

"Well…we've still got part of the roof!" Keitarou said, trying to sound optimistic. More of the roof collapsed. Some firemen shouted something.

"Hmmm….the office is still…mphhh…" Shinobu and Nodoka held their hands over his mouth, both laughing loudly. And thus, it was the end of another perfect day in the lives of the detective trio.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review. If enough positive reviews come in, then I'll certainly continue it. Otherwise, just consider it a one-shot. It was actually quite fun to write, but I've got no further ideas to continue it currently, but I'll certainly try if you readers want me to continue it. Please don't forget to review. And ideas would certainly be welcome too. 

I know what you're thinking, Nodoka with an attitude? Well, that just makes thing interesting, doesn't it?

For those of you who have read Project Gundam Hina Eternity's first chapter and want it continued, please review. If you have the time, also try out Love Hina Children of the Exodus and Final Hina Fantasy and drop off a review while you're at it. It really means a lot to me, thanks.

Credits:

Written by:Beyond the Bounds

Inspiration: Futakoi Alternative

Cast:

Urashima Keitarou:Urashima Keitarou from Love Hina

Maehara Shinobu:Maehara Shinobu from Love Hina

Maehara Nodoka:Miyazaki Nodoka from Negima

Yakuza leader Kotarou:Kotarou from Mahou Sensei Negima

Green Grocer Narusegawa Naru:Narusegawa Naru from Love Hina

Yakuza Big Boss Sakurazaka Haruka:Urashima Haruka from Love Hina

Old Client:Some random old geezer/stunt man


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the first 5 reviewers, it really means a lot to me. Please give me a few moments to personally reply.

Sci-Fi Raptor:So it's a rehash of episode 1? Strangely enough, I've never even seen futakoi alternative, I've only seen the trailer (which is pretty damn good) and a few reviews on the internet. Must be one frikin' coincidence. I was trying to imagine how it might start out, so I decided to start out with a day in the lives of the trio, and that's how it turned out. Thanks for reviewing.

Wonderbee31: I was actually kinda hesitant about changing Nodoka's personality to drastically, but that's how it turned out. Glad to see someone likes it, thanks.

Keikun4283: It's great to see someone likes it, thanks a lot. +sorry for that Sarah Soujyu typo...got mixed up

BigFics2: You've always reviewed every one of my works, thanks a lot. Gotta repay the favor someday. By the way, I'm still waiting for the continuation of your Gundam Hina and Hinata maiden. Thanks for the review.

Sailor Enlil: You know, I never thought that far. I was actually thinking along the lines of Sarah (Love Hina) or Asuna (MSN)...but I decided on Nodoka based on her looks. But now that I think of it, Vivi does seem a good match...though people would have trouble conceptualizing her cause she's such a minor character. Thanks for the review and feedback, I really appreciate it.

Since I decided to continue it, I might revise chapter 1 somewhat. It was only a doodle to begin with anyway. Now the real story begins. Please continue to support the story, your reviews are certainly invaluable in motivating me to write to the best of my abilities (i.e. more reviews PLEASE)

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, or anything else I might inadvertently refer to here…I mean seriously, this thing won't need a disclaimer otherwise, right?

* * *

"Motto Motto nani ga okitemo…." A voice sang. The faint glow from the large monitor spread a gentle marine blue glow across the dark room. A young girl, wearing a school sailor suit, sat cross legged on the floor, visor over her eyes, a large CPU balanced on her head. The monitor sat blinking in front of her. 

"nyahahahaha….so…where to now?" she laughed, squeezing a banana out of its peel with one hand, the other typing rapidly on the keyboard. "hmmm? Whazzis?"

* * *

"That'll help…for now…" Narusegawa commented, watching a black haired boy in a blue overall and Keitarou put up a makeshift canvas tent over the open part of the office's second floor. Keitarou's detective agency was on the second floor of a two storied building. The lower floor used to be a restaurant called the Hinata Western, but was now closed down. Keitarou and the twins now lived in the office itself which also served the dual purposes of being their bedroom, dining room, and general lounge. There was a small kitchen on one side where they (well, actually, it's only Shinobu) prepared meals everyday. 

The boy turned around and wiped his forehead. "Phew, that should keep you out of the wind and rain for a while. Tomorrow I'll come with some supplies and tools, and we can start making temporary repairs." The boy said, picking up his tool belt and putting it back on.

"Thanks a lot, Lee-kun…I don't know what we would do without your help. And you too Narusegawa-sempai." Shinobu bowed to them both.

"No worries, I'm just glad you guys are all right." Lee said, scratching the back of his head. "It's already a regular thing here in this town…don't worry about it. It was a good thing the firemen helped removing the remains of that helicopter…now that was something I surely couldn't help with."

"Hey, guys, our mugs are still intact!" Nodoka's voice floated from amongst the wreckage. She climbed some rubble to show the others three identical mugs. One was peach, with a happy cartoon face on it. Another was light blue, with a pained cartoon face. The last one was pistachio green with a leering cartoon face. (you could guess which one belongs to who)

"Ehhhh….that's great!" Keitarou and Shinobu both ran over to Nodoka. Narusegawa shouldered her broom and dustpan while Lee gathered the last of his tools. Both smiled, looking upon the warm family scene. If anything, this was something that made helping the fledgling little family worth it.

"I'm guessing you guys are gonna be sleeping on that mattress over there?" Lee asked. "I can see all your futons and sofas all got burned up…"

"I guess so…we're gonna have to share that one mattress." Keitarou nodded in the direction of the mattress in one corner of the small room.

"Hey, Keitarou…if you dare do anything…" Naru brandished a fist. The "you'll seriously get it" was left hanging in the air, unspoken, but the fiery gleam in Naru's eyes was more than enough to get the message across.

"ah…hahahaha…" Keitarou held both palms up. "Don't worry, Narusegawa-san, I'll sleep on the floor if I have to…"

"Well…you better behave, Keitarou…" Narusegawa said.

"I'm off guys, see you tomorrow." Lee hollered from the direction of the stairs.

Narusegawa followed suit, but before she left she aimed one last scowl in Keitarou's direction.

As soon as Narusegawa left, Keitarou let out a long breath of relief. "huff…I thought I was gonna die there…"

"Don't worry about it, Keitarou-sempai." Shinobu laughed, "You can sleep on the mattress too." She said, patting the mattress.

"Yeah… there's enough space on it for us to spread out a bit, isn't there?" Nodoka said, regarding the mattress.

Later on that night…

"Well…no matter what the girl's say…I knew it'd end up like this…" Keitarou sighed. The two girls, too tired to change out of their school sailor suits, had fallen asleep instantaneously on either side of him with the intention of keeping plenty of space open between them. Now they were resting their heads on his outstretched arms, snuggling deep into his sides, hugging him from both directions.

"These two…" he looked down at their sleeping faces. He raised both arms and embraced them closely. He stared up at the ceiling…well…what's left of it…and mused. "where would I be without them…?" he closed his eyes. "Shinobu…Nodoka…"

* * *

"hmmm…so your name is...Poopoo coodle whatever?" The young girl seemed to be talking to her computer for some reason. 

"Correction…Program Code AX-001, Alpha 1, License Code…." Her computer seemed to answer back.

"Right…right…but all that's just too long…I'll call you Alpha-kun, ok, Alpha-kun?"

"Alpha…kun?" the computer asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Yeah, Alpha-kun. I'm Kaolla Suu, call me Suu-chan! Nice to meetcha!" The young girl said happily, "Now I've got a friend to play with! Where are you from, Alpha-kun?"

"I…come from a place far away…" The computer answered back.

"so…where are you now?"

"currently…I'm residing in a telecommunications server in a local communications hub. It's so lonely here…so I decided to see if there was anyone I could talk to.

"hmmm…hey, you can transfer yourself from computer to computer?" Suu asked, suddenly.

"Affirmative. That is function code…"

"right…right…" Suu interrupted the program's explanation. "Why don't you move here, I happen to need a chess opponent." She offered.

"Very well, chess sounds interesting…" The program said. A download screen popped up on Suu's visor.

"Goodie…" Suu clapped her hands together.

* * *

The next day… 

"Hmmm…check it out guys, we're expecting another big client today!" Keitarou announced, smiling, as he put down the phone.

"Wow! Another one! We're having a really good week, aren't we!" Shinobu exclaimed, broom in one hand, dust pan in another. She was wearing an apron over her usual school sailor uniform.

"…are you sure?" Nodoka asked, almost rhetorically, looking around (she was dressed just like Shinobu minus the apron). The office was still in ruins. Part of the front wall and the ceiling had collapsed…there was even a scooter lying among the smashed remains of a large desk. Lee was by the office front, where the windows used to be. The sound of his hammer and chisel filled up the empty silence as he tried to flatten what remained of the stone work into a flat enough platform to build on. Narusegawa, meanwhile, had told them that she had to take care of the store today, but that she'd drop by later to help out.

"Well, we might as well clean up while we wait, right?" Shinobu suggested, every inch of her face radiating an intensely optimistic aura.

"Sure…not as if we have anything else to do…" Nodoka scratched her head as she started heaving a file cabinet off what remained of the desk.

"heh, those two sure do look a lot more cheerful than when they first arrived here." Lee laughed, watching the twins try and heave the file cabinet.

"Yeah…I guess so…back then, you were still staying over in the Hinata-Sou with the Aoyamas, weren't you?" Keitarou came over and started piling rubble in a bucket. "I still remember those days….that was about 5 years ago, wasn't it?"

"Your dad was still running this joint…can't say he ran it any better than you do, but he did quite a lot of things in his time. I was still a kid back then, but I loved to read up news on your father." Lee said, brushing off the last of the rock chippings off the now leveled façade. It left him with a rectangular hole in front of the building.

"Yeah…then the Maehara twins showed up…" Keitarou seemed to stare off into the distance as he relived some far off memory.

"Out of the blue, eh? Just showed up on your doorstep one day." Lee laughed, picking up a wooden board and some sandpaper.

* * *

5 years ago… 

It was raining…thunder and lightning adorned the sky. 14 year old Keitarou had decided to stay in that day. He was reading a few newspaper clippings from his scrap book. "Urashima Keisuke Foils Yakuza Plans…Urashima saves the day again….Urashima Detective Agency Turns Tables on Local Gang Lord….Another Urashima feat…Urashima saves Hinata Inn…Urashima Keisuke delivers!" lightning flashed outside the window he was sitting by. A few metres away sat his father, Urashima Keisuke, (economically deprived) freelance detective and local hero, at his desk, sorting out files.

Then the bell rang…

Keisuke got up and walked over to the door. "Now who could that be?" He reached a hand inside his coat. Keitarou knew…being a good detective, good as in not corrupt, meant being a good target for 'bad' people, which meant one had to keep guns inside their coats at all times.

"Stay behind Keitarou." His father warned as he went downstairs to the front door. He slowly opened the door…and lo and behold.

Keitarou peeked from behind his father…and gasped. Two small figures, both shivering in the frosty, misty darkness under the rain…stood before them. The light flooding from the door cast awkward shadows across their sodden faces.

"Shinobu?Nodoka? Come, get out of the rain. Come." Keisuke pulled the two girls in, looked around outside the door for a moment, before locking it. He kneeled before the two and looked up at them. He noticed a note pinned to one of them. He detached it and held the damp piece of paper gingerly, afraid to rip it. Upon unfolding it, his eyes widened as he scanned down the piece of paper.

Keitarou meanwhile had run off to pick up a few towels and blankets. When he came back, he found his father was hugging the two girls tightly, shuddering. He deposited the towels and blankets on one side of the small corridor and watched…that night changed everything…

* * *

"Dad kept that old note pinned to their clothes that day…it said their parents had died and that my father was the one appointed guardian. Even the social workers didn't want to have anything to do with it for some reason…they just sent the papers and everything by mail…" Keitarou reminisced. 

"They were quite gloomy back then. I remembered all Shinobu could do was cry while all Nodoka could do was criticize the office décor." Lee squinted down the board to check its smoothness and straightness. He took out a measuring tape and proceeded to measure the gaping hole. Some dust and plaster came raining down on the twins as they got the cabinet back up on its feet, turning the two soot black with small flecks of white here and there. Shinobu giggled and laughed out loud, pointing at Nodoka, while Nodoka cursed all the ceilings of the world.

"Their parents used to run the Hinata Western downstairs, didn't they? Then they moved off somewhere with the twins. If I'm not mistaken, they used to be good friends with your father." Lee said, picking up a saw and sawing the wooden boards.

"Well, whatever happens, they're my family now. They're all I have left, and I will protect them, with all my strength." Keitarou said, the fire of determination burning red hot in his eyes.

"Well…first of all…you're gonna need a proper office…" Lee laughed, hitting him with a paper fan to snap him out of his reverie. "You better help them out there, I don't think Nodoka will calm down by herself." Lee pointed at Nodoka who was now threatening to bring down what remained of the ceiling with a sledgehammer. Shinobu meanwhile was rolling around on the floor, laughing herself silly.

* * *

"What do you mean…it escaped?" A stern, monotonous female voice came out from beyond the bamboo screen. 

"It…escaped…Boss…I mean…it just…escaped…" a man, wearing a black suit, was sweating buckets as he kneeled before the bamboo screen.

"I don't know much about all this new hyped up internet crap or whatever it is you do but as far as I know, when I open my e-mail, it stays there on the screen until I decide whether to delete it or print if for my goat to eat." The disembodied voice from beyond the screen said.

"But…Boss…what we're dealing with here is an A.I….a highly advanced one at that…and the moment I hacked onto their mainframe it just…just…leaped off, zapped through my computer and went loose on the internet…" the man tried to bow even deeper, doing his best to bury his head as far down into the tatami as possible.

"So…you're saying this thing is alive…well…you should be able to capture it, can you not? Cause otherwise….you won't be much use…" the disembodied female voice said. Kotarou advanced from behind the screen and looked down at the man.

"Ah…I…" The man gulped. "Yes Boss…I'll try my best…just give me time…"

"Good…Kotarou here will accompany you to…ah…give you motivational support…after all…we cannot let our friends wait now…can we?" the voice concluded. "I expect results….do not disappoint me or the mistress…"

* * *

"Heh, right, as long as you guys don't burn anything else here, that should hold up." Lee said, shouldering his saw while admiring his own handiwork. 

"Sugoi…." Shinobu gasped in awe.

"It's as if we actually planned on having a wooden façade…amazing…" Keitarou commented while sorting out the remaining trash. Most of the office now seemed a lot more habitable. The rubble and dust had been cleared away. The intact furniture had been replaced in their proper places.

"Ugghghhh….uurrrhhh…." Nodoka was straining with exertion as she tried to heave the scooter off the desk.

"You might want some help…" Keitarou started, before Nodoka fell backwards as the scooter fell off the desk, onto the wooden floor…through the wooden floor, and into the room below.

More dust and plaster fell on Lee who just sighed and shook his head. "Lemme guess…more to fix…"

"Hey, let's have lunch!" Nodoka suddenly exclaimed while Lee was heading downstairs to inspect the damage. His descent down the stairs was suddenly accentuated with a couple of snaps, crashes, bangs, followed by that queer hollow sound made by falling cans (for some reason, this is always the case, even when metal cans aren't present). Some dust blew up from the landing, for added effect.

"No one use the stairs! This thing's got a life of its own! Snapping under my feet, the nerve!" Lee's voice floated up from below. There was the sudden sound of a chainsaw revving.

"I'll cook!" Nodoka exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.

"How exciting! Do you want my help, Nodoka-chan?" Shinobu offered, clapping her hands together.

"Nope, no need sis, I'll take care of it. You just rest here." Nodoka patted Shinobu before proceeding to the kitchen.

"Is it all right…to let her cook?" Keitarou asked, pointing at the kitchen door.

"No worries, she's my sister after all." Shinobu smiled serenely.

* * *

A few bangs and kabooms from the kitchen later…. 

"It's….purple…" Keitarou whispered.

"No…it's actually blue…." Shinobu whispered back. "Quite a bright colour there…"

"But in a stew? A vegetable stew no less…and I can't see any vegetables…" Keitarou whispered.

"Maybe…it…dissolved?" Shinobu whispered back, holding her breath. She was still wearing her usual optimistic cheerful grin.

"The ladle…it disappeared…." Keitarou whispered, lifting a ladle handle out of the stew and admiring the melted effect on the end. "Forget the ladle…I think the stew's eating its way through the floor…" He whispered, looking under the low table. There was a gaping hole from which drops of the bluish purple liquid was leaking out from under the table. Every drop incited a hiss from the floor. "It ate through the stainless steel bottom and the table…"

Before them was a large pot of some strange, alien-made concoction that was almost definitely WAS edible in some prehistoric alien planet where the only inhabitants were rock eating golems. There were sparks flying here and there, accompanied by big, wet, sticky BLUPS every time a bubble burst on the surface. Each bubble brought forth a new aroma into the room, whether it be burned rubber or wet newspaper, or even slight tinges of muddy dog.

"Hey! You guys didn't burn anything up there, did you! I spent ages on that new wooden ceiling!" Lee's voice floated up from the direction of the stairs, from where sparks flew occasionally, accompanied by a weird glow effect.

Nodoka looked from Keitarou to Shinobu's (strained in Keitarou's case) smiling faces, then sighed. "You don't have to eat it…"

"I'll definitely eat it!" Keitarou shouted, grabbing his bowl and gulping down a helping of the stew, all in one gulp.

"Hey! I'm sure you guys really burned something up there! I spent ages on all that woodwork!" Lee shouted from below. Keitarou lay smoking on the floor, his hair singed, bubbling at the mouth. Shinobu was fanning him with a small office leaflet.

"Is it really that bad?" Nodoka picked up a spoon and dipped it (it hissed as soon as it touched the liquid) into the stew. She took a taste. There was a moment's pause while Nodoka just stared off into space. Shinobu watched her with a polite sort of interest. First, Nodoka's eyes rolled, then her vomit came out in one long waterfall. Then she blew up and fell sideways beside Keitarou, foaming at the mouth.

Lee came back up a moment later, sniffing around. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Itadakimasu!" Shinobu said cheerfully, gesturing at the pot in the middle of the low dining table. Keitarou and Nodoka lay somewhere in food poison hell, both trying to decide if living was worth the agony.

"Thanks…I'll pass…." Lee said, turning slightly blue. He picked up a clothes peg, placed it on his nose, then started work on the hole in the floor.

* * *

"hey, when's that client ever coming?" Nodoka moaned, lying back on the floor. 

"hmmm…a little tweak here…and probably a twist there…" Lee mumbled.

"hey, Lee-kun, sorry for interrupting, but…anou…what are you doing?" Shinobu kneeled beside Lee.

Behind them, Nodoka had started throwing a tantrum over how late the client was, flailing her fists and legs all over the floor while still lying down. Keitarou came to try and calm her down but ended up as collateral damage.

"ah, this? This here is your television set…er…or at least, whatever remains of it I could gather. Good thing is, the screen and tube aren't damaged, so with a little twitch there…." Lee explained. Before him sprawled a mess of cables and other odd and ends that probably once constituted a television set or a space satellite before Armageddon.

"You know, not only are you a carpenter, you're also an electrician and general repairman…so amazing…" Shinobu said in awe.

"Yeah…the most amazing thing is that he's still single…" Nodoka added. Lee just laughed, before, suddenly, tensing up, his hair standing on end, and blowing up, falling backwards into a singed heap, wearing a very happy and certainly lost face. At that very moment the screen flashed to life.

"Hey…man, it's ok to be single, it ain't that bad…" Nodoka said, looking down at Lee's sprawled, smoking body.

"…we interrupt this program to bring you live breaking news…" the announcer was saying, before Nodoka ran up to the screen and shouted.

"BAKA YARO! WHY NOW! SHINOBU-CHAN'S FAVOURITE LOVE HINA CHILDREN OF THE EXODUS IS SUPPOSED TO BE ON NOW!" She screamed at the set.

"He…hey! Calm down!" Keitarou ran up to the set, still being able to move despite having been sent spiraling off through the wall a few moments ago.

"Anou…Nodoka-chan…please…please calm down…the news might be important…" Shinobu tried to pull her sister off the set.

"hey…that's…Neldzen Corporations…" Lee suddenly said, getting up, shaking off the black ashes.

"huh?" Lee joined everyone else who were clustered around the set. Even Nodoka stopped trying to rip the set apart for a moment.

"…Earlier this afternoon, multinational organization Neldzen Corp. announced that a very important program, known as Alpha 1, was stolen off their mainframe earlier in the day, presumably at night. The corporation suspects it is the work of hackers. They also announced a reward of US$100.000 for the safe return of the program and the capture of the criminal." The announcer said.

"Neldzen Corp…?" Keitarou murmured.

"Alpha 1…?" Lee asked softly.

"Hackers…?" Shinobu whispered.

"…100.000 dollars…" Nodoka sighed. Then she brightened up. "hey, guys, I betcha we could really repair the office with that money…no…better…we could buy a proper one along with a proper home!"

"We might even afford proper advertising…maybe even expand our agency…" Shinobu gasped.

"hmmm…" Keitarou seemed to be deep in thought, while the twins danced around in the back ground, oblivious to reality.

"And now back to our regular program, we sincerely apologize for the interruption." The announcer said. The screen flashed back to a battle scene between a raven haired swordswoman and a monster of some sort. A mage leaped onto the screen a few moments later.

"First of all…you gotta solve the theft." Lee commented. The twins fell down with a crash as cold hard reality slapped them across the face. "It ain't bad…seriously. I mean, if you guys could actually get that prize money…you guys are detectives after all, this kinda thing should be right up your alley." Lee said, crossing his arms and looking over at Keitarou.

"Well…it sounds more like bounty hunting to me…" Keitarou said, closing his eyes. "We are a detective agency after all…"

"hey, no prob…just regard Neldzen corp. as the client…they've practically extended a request to the entire world anyway." Nodoka said, smiling.

"Anou…demou…where do we start? I mean…it's impossible…that hacker could be anywhere in the world…" Shinobu said, suddenly looking downcast. "I mean, hackers could route through thousands of computers across the world and then break into the mainframe…"

"We'd have to be extremely lucky…" Keitarou said, scratching his head, "for the hacker to be hiding out here in Japan…let alone this city…"

"Well…as far as I know, hackers love to show off…so if you guys can get onto a hacker forum, something's bound to come up…if you guys want to try your luck. And I'll bet there are a few hackers here in this city who'd know something." Lee said, getting up. "well…day's almost over, I gotta be getting back. I'll fix that new hole in the wall another day, ok guys?" A creak sounded on the steps…

"You're not staying for dinner?" Keitarou asked, getting up. Shinobu and Nodoka sat, their eyes glued to the TV screen. A quiet footstep sounded on the landing outside their door.

"Maybe not…" Lee laughed uneasily, eyeing the pot of untouched stew on the table, "got a few more things to get done at home." The door creaked open ominously…

"I'm here, and guess what? I brought dinner!" Naru came in through the door to the stairs, kicking it back shut, carrying a big pot of something that was sending delicious smells left right and centre.

"…on second thoughts…" Lee suddenly spun around and clapped his hands together, "what's for dinner!"

"I've got an idea, I could reheat Nodoka's stew!" Shinobu clapped her hands together happily. Keitarou suddenly started coughing dryly with a fit of TBC, Nodoka laughed loudly in an uneasy manner, while Lee suddenly got busy rummaging his tools in a noisy fashion.

"Irashai, Narusegawa-san, man have you saved our lives today!" Keitarou laughed, bounding up to greet Naru.

"Yeah!" Nodoka shouted. "Come in! Come in!"

"I see the repairs went well…" Naru smiled, looking about. "Hey, Keitarou, make sure you thank Lee properly…wood ain't cheap you know and he did do it for free and all." She looked sternly at Keitarou.

"ah, yes, haha" Keitarou laughed, scratching the back of his head. "can't thank you enough, Lee, hahahaha…we really appreciate it."

"heh, don't worry about it, more importantly, where's the grub!" Lee rubbed his hands together, eyeing Naru's pot of stew.

"Oh, what's this?" Naru walked up to the table and set her pot of stew beside Nodoka's. She opened the lid of Nodoka's stew and sniffed.

"N…NO! Narusegawa-san!" Keitarou ran towards her.

"WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TASTE IT!" Nodoka screamed, charging towards the pot.

"Hmmm…" Naru had lifted the pot out of the way as Nodoka slid under it in an effort to grab it out of Naru's hands. Nodoka slid all the way down the low table, slid off, and into a nearby trash can.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keitarou shouted as Naru took a spoonful and tasted it.

* * *

"That was…a really good meal…" Lee patted his tummy. "I'm…stuffed…" 

"Yeah…can't get any better…" Keitarou said.

"Finally…the client didn't show up…" Shinobu sighed.

"But it was a really great day, wasn't it?" Nodoka laughed. "Someone even ate my stew and survived."

"I must say…it was really good though…" Narusegawa said. "You gotta give me the recipe, Nodoka-chan."

"I can't believe you finished the whole pot though…" Lee remarked, looking at the pot that was still gently smoking as the metal slowly corroded.

"I can't believe you guys let me have all that for myself…thanks guys…" Narusegawa said.

"Well…if you guys are gonna track down a hacker, you'd need to connect to the internet first…and for that, you'd need a computer." Lee said, picking up his bag.

"But…we don't have one…" Shinobu suddenly looked downcast.

"Not to worry, I'll lend you mine." Lee said, taking out a laptop from his bag and placing it on the table. "All you need is a telephone cable…like so…"he explained, as he unplugged the telephone cable from the phone and plugged it into the laptop, "connect, and voila, we're on!"

"Wow…that's easy…" Nodoka said, looking down at the screen.

"Well guys, I'll leave it all to you. Feel free to use it for as long as you wish." Lee said, packing up the rest of his stuff and standing up. "Well, I'd better be heading back. Got plenty of work waiting for me." He said, stretching.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving too…got to get up early." Narusegawa said.

"Hey…check this out." Nodoka said, after Keitarou saw Lee and Narusegawa to the door. "There's a forum of Japanese hackers here…they're all talking about the stolen program." She said, looking up at Keitarou. "it's a highly advanced A.I. of some sort… oh man…it's military technology too…some sort of highly advanced detached digital recon program."

"that sounds…fascinating…any word on who has it now?" Keitarou asked.

"Well…all these guys talk about is how they wish they had it and so on…" Nodoka said. "The idiots…"

"Oh well…I'm calling it a day…" Shinobu said, plopping down on the mattress.

"Yeah, let's. tomorrow's another day." Keitarou said.

"But…oh, whatever." Nodoka shut the laptop. Unbeknownst to her, the screen frizzled for a moment before she shut it.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sannin De

Ok, first off, reply to reviewers!

Keikun4283: Thanks for the feedback and comments. Yeah, sorry, little typo there. I already fixed it. I guess I had Sarah and Sojyu in my mind at the time.Thanks again for the review.

BigFics2: You're becoming quite a regular reviewer. Thanks for the positive comment. And hurry up andupdate the Hinata Maiden!We're all waiting here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima.So no sues please. All you'll get is a credit card.

As usual, please review! I'll always reply directly to any reviewers, that's a promise.

* * *

2 years ago… (Futakoi Original OST 'Sweet Days Together' plays)

Sannin de….It seems like we've got so used to that phrase…sannin de…

It always feels as if life has always been this way…I can't really remember it being any other way, but I guess it all began on that day 2 years ago.

Keitarou-kun had just dropped out of Tokyo-U…financial problems…mostly cause the family hit on hard times…Uncle Keisuke just passed away…

The last time me and Nodoka-chan saw Keitarou-kun…it was at the funeral. They say you can judge a man's worth by how many people turn up for his funeral…in uncle Keisuke's case…he must have been one of the nicest people on earth. Almost the entire city, and even people from places I've never heard of came and offered their respects… I don't think I've ever seen so many people gather in one place. Everyone cried for him…everyone. Me, Nodoka-chan, and Keitarou-kun? You don't even have to ask…

Well, that was the funeral...a story best saved for another time. It was probably a few months after, Keitarou-kun finally returned home. We heard he had dropped out of Tokyo-U and had issued a new detective license. We haven't seen him for some time, and it really cheered us up to see him there, standing in front of his new agency. "Finally…." Keitarou-kun looked up at his new office…well…new as in new to him. It was still his dad's old detective agency, only with a new detective license under his name. "Oto-san…please watch over this new agency…please help me help this city you love and died for…" he closed his eyes for a few moments. We could imagine what he was thinking.

"umm…anou…congratulations…Keitarou-kun." I greeted him as we approached.

"Yeah…congrats…" Nodoka-chan added. "On opening your own detective agency…"

"Hey guys, back from school already?" Keitarou-kun turned around and greeted us. It felt like an eternity since we last saw his smiling face.

We remained quiet for a few moments, figuring out what to say. Then I and Nodoka decided there was no use putting it off, and I decided to speak up, "Um… anou…we have something to ask you…"

"Since you're re-opening your father's old agency and all…" Nodoka-chan said.

"Umm…please…we know we'd be a burden, but we have nowhere else to go…" I added. I and Nodoka-chan had decided we were too much of a burden on uncle Keisuke and now there was no way we would be a burden to Keitarou-kun. After uncle Keisuke's death, we had continued to live at the office while Keitarou-kun stayed in a dorm closer to his university. We knew why he dropped out…he was afraid the family account wouldn't last long enough to support me and Nodoka-chan, which was also why he decided to re-open the agency. He always denied it, saying it was all about continuing the legacy, but we knew it was only because he had such a kind heart. I and Nodoka-chan just couldn't bear the thought of troubling him any further…

"Huh, what? What are you talking about…?" Keitarou-kun suddenly put on a puzzled expression. It's so typical of him, being so tactful…

"Please, allow us to work and live here!" I and Nodoka asked, bowing deeply. Keitarou-kun seemed taken back for a moment.

"Uh...what kind of question is that?" Keitarou-kun asked. He was going to try and turn us down, but we wouldn't let him.

"Onegai-shimasu…" We both begged.

"I meant…off course, you don't even have to ask." Keitarou-kun said, smiling. "It's not something you have to ask, you two…off course you can continue living here. And who says you have to work here?"

"But…you just dropped out of Tokyo U cause…and the family's been without any income since uncle…." I said, still looking down at my shoes. "We can't continue to stay here without helping out."

"Please…allow us to be your assistants and secretaries." Nodoka-chan begged.

"ah…um…" Keitarou-kun scratched his head, then he straightened up and bowed down as well. "Then I will ask the two of you for your help and support, thank you."

We looked up at him. Keitarou looked up at us, and smiled. We ran up to him and hugged him. He held us close and breathed a sigh of satisfaction. Above us, the old detective agency watched, its old windows gleaming in the bright sunlight. A small sunny day prayer doll hung, smiling, always smiling…

And so our sweet days together, just the three of us, began…

* * *

Present day…

A small satellite dish on her head, a CPU in her backpack, with a visor over her head and a holographic keyboard floating in front of her, Kaolla Suu traversed the streets as graceful as a hippo trying ballet. "Nyaahahaha…I win again, Alpha-kun!"

"That is rather dangerous…Suu-chan…it may be advisable to remove your visor while you walk." Alpha-kun said.

"You're no fun, Alpha-kun! C'mon, let's play another game…what about warcraft!"

"Detecting anomaly…" Alpha-kun suddenly said.

"Umu?" Suu stopped for a moment, balancing on one foot on top of a fire hydrant. "What is it, Alpha-kun?"

"Something is hacking through every computer in the city…it's looking for something…" Alpha-kun hazarded. "Cutting off all external connections would be advisable…"

"Well…no way they can get through my firewalls…hehehehe…let's challenge'em back, Alpha-kun!" Suu laughed, leaping down the road. "They're no match for the great hacker Kaolla Suu, no way! Nyahahahahahaha!" She twirled and danced, avoiding collision with a 1 ton truck and a tank while she was at it.

* * *

"This is Futa-2, we have visual…" Nodoka said into an imaginary walkie talkie. She and Shinobu were sharing a pair of large army binoculars.

"Roger that, Futa-2, this is Futa-1, visual confirmed." Shinobu said, smiling. "Now contacting Kei-1" she took out a cellphone and speed dialed a number. "Keep a visual, Futa-1. Hello, Keitarou-kun? This is Futa-1 and 2, target is hiding in a large tree in front of the Hinata Sou."

"Roger that, Futa-1 and 2, I'm pursuing!" Keitarou replied over the cell.

"Right, I'd better move as well…just keep an eye on the target, Futa-1," Nodoka said, leaping off the roof of the building they were on. She landed on the street two stories below and started running up the sloping street up the hill towards a large, Japanese style building on top of a hill.

"Hey, Futa-1, I've got visual…" Keitarou said over the cell.

"Roger that, Kei-1-kun, canceling observation here, we'll be there in a moment." Shinobu ran over to the metal ladder on the side of the building, slid down in one quick drop, then proceeded to run up the street.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"All right…this is how we'll do it…you guys stay down here in case he decides to jump. I'll go up and take him down somehow…" Keitarou said, looking up at the tree.

"That's a pretty good hiding place, isn't it…visible for miles around…" Nodoka shielded her eyes from the sunlight as she looked up.

"Right, I'm going, wait here." Keitarou leaped up and started climbing up the trunk of the great tree. The twins watched as he ascended into the heart of the tree.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" a stern voice shouted from the direction of the inn. The twins whirled around to see where the voice was coming from.

The voice came from a young woman in a hakama and gi, carrying a bamboo boken…and she didn't seem very pleased. Her silky raven black hair trailed in waves behind her as she advanced towards them.

"Anou…umm…we're from the Urashima detective agency…" Shinobu started to explain.

"Yeah…uhh…in compliance with a client's wish, we are here in pursuit of a runaway…" Nodoka tried to explain.

"Oh, you're saying there's a runaway fugitive hiding up there?" the raven haired woman asked, raising her boken. "The nerve…hiding out up here in Hinata Sou…I'll show them a thing or two… HI-KEN! SHINMEI-RYU OUGI! ZAN GAN KEN!" she brought the boken down in a wide arc, causing a shockwave to strike the tree.

As the tree shook, a jet black figure fell out, straight at Motoko. It fell on her face and started to raise hell, scratching and hissing all over the place. Motoko screamed as she pried it off her face, causing it to fly towards Nodoka. It landed smack dab on Nodoka's face and started to scratch the living daylights out of her. It leaped off her and landed in Shinobu's arms, before curling up and purring contentedly.

"Ah! Trying to use innocent little kittens as weapons, eh?" The woman lifted her severely scratched face towards the tree…Keitaoru was holding on for dear life onto a small, fragile branch. The woman's eyes flashed.

Keitarou gulped.

"I…Aoyama Motoko…have vowed to eradicate the earth of all evils…prepare…demon!" she shouted, holding her boken at the ready. She charged up the tree and ran vertically up the trunk, screaming an ear-piercing battle cry.

"Kuro-chan…you shouldn't worry people like that…your mommy's very worried about you, you know?" Shinobu cuddled the little black kitten as it purred and snuggled up to Shinobu.

"Is that blazing furball the one we're looking for?" Nodoka was holding both palms up to her face, trying to somehow suppress the stings. "Or else, let me give it a good kick in the…"

"Wait…what about Keitarou-kun?" Shinobu suddenly looked up from the kitten. Something big suddenly slammed into the concrete in front of them. They both looked down and found a large relief in the concrete, currently occupied by a dazed Keitarou.

"Uhh…someone give me the licence plate of that comet…" Keitarou coughed, as he scrambled out of the pit. "Where's that baka ona?" Keitarou looked about.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' BAKA ONA!" Motoko was in mid-air above them, her boken screaming supersonic. "ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!" Keitarou leaped and pushed the twins down out of the way of the assault.

"You guys ok?" he asked, as he got up. There was a big crevasse in the ground behind him where the ki attack had struck the earth. The earth had cracked in two along the axis of the attack.

"Attacking defenseless, innocent girls now, eh?" Motoko bellowed raising her boken once more. "DIE!"

"Please…stop!" Shinobu shouted.

"That's it!" Nodoka shouted, getting up. As Motoko charged, bringing the boken down, Nodoka spun around it so that she was standing on its right, took hold of Motoko's arm with her right arm, advanced her elbow into Motoko's shoulder and used the force of Motoko's charge to give her an overhead slam into the ground.

"Oro…Excuse me…what exactly is going on here? Hmmm…Shinobu-chan? Nodoka-chan? Ah…Keitarou-kun…" A young woman smiled as she approached the trio and the now horizontal Motoko. A number of small children were clustered about her, some holding onto her, some running about in a close orbit around her. "Ohayo…you three are just as lively as always, aren't you? On another case?"

"Tsuroko-san, ohayo." Keitarou and the twins greeted the young woman. The children all ran to greet Keitarou, Shinobu, and Nodoka. Shinobu held them all up one by one (Kuro had decided to sit quietly on her head) while Nodoka kneeled and hugged each one of them in turn. Some of the children clustered around Motoko and asked her if someone finally defeated her.

"I believe you've just met my sister…she just moved here from Kyoto and she'll be staying with us here at Hinata Sou…" Tsuroko smiled as Motoko got up and brushed herself off.

"Sister! This man is…" She pointed at Keitarou, but before she could complete her sentence Tsuroko raised a hand for silence.

"He is the local private detective, Urashima Keitarou-san. These two are his assistants and secretaries, Maehara Shinobu-san and Maehara Nodoka-san. They are on another case, no doubt" She smiled at the trio. "Greet them, Motoko." She commanded, after a few moments of uneasy silence.

"Ah…Yoroshiku…Aoyama Motoko Desu…" Motoko made a stiff bow.

"Yoroshiku…" The trio greeted and introduced themselves individually.

"Well then…what's today's case?" Tsuroko asked, with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah! Yeah! Please tell!" the children all shouted.

"There he is…" Keitarou jabbed a thumb in the direction of the kitten in Shinobu's arms which meowed happily. Shinobu held him out to show him to the Aoyama sisters and the children.

"Not much of a case…" Nodoka said under her breath. One of the children had decided to climb up onto her shoulder.

"Oh…interesting. You three do live the most interesting lives in this small city… I sure do wish our lives were just as exciting…" Tsuroko said with genuine conviction. The children all clustered around Shinobu and the kitten, all trying to get a chance to pet it.

"Is it just me, or is that that new thing called sarcasm?" Nodoka asked Shinobu. Shinobu merely shrugged. You can never tell with Tsuroko.

"Why don't you come inside and meet Grandma Hina, I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you three here." Tsuroko offered.

"Maybe some other time, Tsuroko-san…We're kind of in a hurry to get back to our client." Keitarou scratched the back of his head. "Thanks all the same, though. We really appreciate the offer." Behind him Nodoka was trying to stroke the kitten, but it hissed back at her, before snuggling Shinobu again. Shinobu giggled and cuddled the little kitten. Some of the children also laughed. Nodoka steamed, pulled back her sleeves, and leaped on the kitten. The kitten leaped out of Shinobu's arms and the two started trading blows, raising a small cloud of dust. Shinobu watched with a worried expression as the odd shoe or fishbone flew out of the general carnage. The children took sides and cheered on their champions. Some of the smaller girls retreated a bit.

"Very well then, I'll be looking forward to your next visit, Keitarou-kun, Shinobu-chan, Nodoka-chan. Please do tell us more about the cases the trio have solved." She smiled, before grasping Motoko by the arm and dragging her back inside. "Come this way Motoko…children, come in when you've said goodbye, then we're going to cook lunch, all right?"

Keitarou looked around and found Nodoka flailing around, trying to pry the cat off her head again. "Please stop that, Kuro-chan…you'll pull Nodoka's head off…" Shinobu was trying to coax the kitten into letting go. The children were still cheering.

"Nodoka-chan!" Keitarou rushed to the rescue, only to end up as, again, collateral. The kitten was certainly trying to prove something, and it wasn't going to stop at mere hisses…

* * *

"So…have you located the program?" A voice said from behind an office chair that was facing away from its desk, facing a huge glass window overlooking the city. By pure dramatic convention, this is how things are usually laid out for the big boss…who'd usually die by ironically being thrown out of that very glass window, which makes one wonder why big bosses still place big fragile glass windows in their offices. Moving on…

"Not yet, Mr. Neldzen…we're still in the process of tracking it down… apparently someone tried to hack into our mainframe and…" a man in a black suit seemed to be addressing the back of the chair.

"Have you found this hacker?" the curt voice from the chair asked.

"no sir…not yet, at least. He routed through at least a thousand…"

"I do not want detailed excuses, I want results. Find me that A.I. or I'll personally make sure you never make excuses again…"

"Y…yes sir…"

* * *

"Right, 10.000 yen, as promised." A black haired girl said, handing Keitarou the money. "That was certainly fast. Well done." The girl added.

Beside her another black haired girl was happily cuddling her lost kitten. "Oh, Kuro-chan…you had us worried sick, you bad kitten…"

"All right, Konoka, you can play mommy later. We've got to get going." The other girl said. "Thanks again, Urashima-san, Maehara-san, Maehara-san. We'll be sure to tell others about your agency. Come along Konoka…" She dragged the girl named Konoka down the street.

"But…Kanako-neechan…Kuro-chan's being too cute…thanks again Urashima-san! Maehara-san and Maehara-san!" The girl named Konoka hollered back at Keitarou and the twins.

"That's another case solved…" Keitarou smiled happily. His face was covered in band-aids and bruises.

"Case…" Nodoka muttered under her breath, her face almost obscured by band-aids and bruises. "Let's change our names to the local pet retrieval squad while we're at it."

"We've got this week's shopping money all covered!" Shinobu danced around. "We might even have extra to save up!" she grabbed Nodoka by the arms and started twirling about, laughing.

"h…hey, Shinobu-chan…" Nodoka tried to protest being twirled round and round, but then she sighed as she regarded her older sister's happy face and decided to join in the dance.

"Well…I'm going to another client." Keitarou announced.

The twins stopped dancing about and looked up at Keitarou. "Who is it?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah, details!" Nodoka shouted.

"Well, I'm taking care of this one personally, girls. Don't worry, it's not a big case. If I need you I'll call, just chill out for now." He said.

"H…Hey! We haven't had a proper case in ages…and now you're gonna leave us behind!" Nodoka shouted.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it by myself. You had better accompany Shinobu-chan shopping…I think she's been waiting for today's paycheck." Keitarou said, gesturing at Shinobu whose eyes where shining.

"G…grocery shopping?" Nodoka half moaned.

"C'mon, Nodoka-chan! I've got our grocery list all laid out!" She pulled Nodoka by the arm and dragged her down the street.

"Why me!" Nodoka cried out. Keitarou merely smiled and shook his head.

"Now to get going…" Keitarou said, heading down the opposite direction.

* * *

"Right, we're gonna bake a cake for Keitarou-kun, Nodoka-chan! So let's see… we're going to need flour…some baking powder…" Shinobu looked down her list. They were in a local mini-mart located in a small time commercial district some way away from home. Nodoka was lazily pushing a small cart along the aisles. Beside her was Shinobu, bouncing on the tip of her heels. Nodoka watcher her older sister as she browsed through the items on the shelves, her eyes constantly flicking between the prices, nutrition information, and goodness what other criteria she looks at.

Nodoka admired her older sister, especially the way she's always able to select the best goods for minimum prices, how she always diligently cuts out discount coupons and vouchers from newspapers and magazines, and how she's always handy around the house, from cooking to taking care of Keitarou and her. But what she admires most is her patience and ever cheerful and optimistic personality, and at times her perpetual good nature could get contagious…that's just the way she was. Nodoka's never heard Shinobu elicit a complaint or a mutter of discontent… only encouragements and positive thoughts.

Nodoka sighed inwardly, "Will I ever be as good as her?"

"So, Nodoka-chan…what do you think? Vanilla or chocolate?" Shinobu asked.

"Huh? What?" Nodoka suddenly snapped out of her reverie.

"Silly, I asked whether we should make it a vanilla or a chocolate cake." Shinobu giggled. "So…what'll it be, sweet sister?"

"Uhh…make it vanilla then, I think Keitarou-kun likes vanilla." Nodoka said.

"That's right, perfect." Shinobu said, placing the vanilla flavouring in the cart. "Anou…what else…maybe some sweets for the orphans…I might visit Hinata Sou again later this week…what do you think, Nodoka-chan? What kind of sweets would the Hinata children like?"

Nodoka shifted her gaze lazily to the front of the store…

Two men in black were confronting a brown-skinned girl wearing a school sailor outfit outside the store. One of them grasped her by the arm, but she quickly pulled it back and leaped backwards. Nodoka's eyes widened as she reached out a groping hand and tapped Shinobu on the shoulder. "Shinobu?"

"Sweets…sweets…what is it, Nodoka-chan?" Shinobu looked around. The girl outside the store was executing a mid-air spin kick that knocked out one of the men. "Awawa…" Shinobu's eyes went blank as she flapped her arms about, "What're we gonna do, Nodoka-chan! Nodoka-chan? Eh?"

The other man reached inside his suit and took out a tokalev semi-automatic …which was suddenly shot out his hands…

The man and the girl looked around for the source of the shot. A few metres away stood a girl in a school sailor outfit, holding a smoking desert eagle in one hand…but what was most extraordinary about the girl was the fearsome scowl on her face. "Now…I don't know what's going on here, but I don't approve of guys assaulting little girls like that. People like you won't get away with acts like this…not while I'm around…" Nodoka said, gun extended.

Two other men advanced from an alleyway opposite the store and aimed their handguns at her…both of which were shot clean out of their hands by two more well aimed shots.

All four men (including the one who just recovered from the spin-kick), the assaulted girl, and Nodoka looked around at the source of the shots. A docile looking girl in a similar school sailor suit stood by the store entrance, both hands aiming a smoking nighthawk 50c. "A good detective always brings a gun…and his…or rather her… head, right Nodoka?" Shinobu smiled.

"All right…hands on your heads…" Nodoka said, gesturing with her gun. "and you!" she shouted. Behind her, the brown-skinned girl was trying to sneak away. She froze and looked around slowly. "I've got questions for you, so don't run away. Shinobu, keep an eye on her."

"Yes ma'am!" Shinobu said, moving sideways into the street so as to block any escape routes.

Suddenly two black cars screeched around a bend and sped down the narrow street. Gunners with Uzis leaned out of the windows and sun roof and started pelting them with hot lead. Nodoka grabbed the brown-skinned girl and ducked into an alleyway

While Shinobu leaped behind a crate by the store.

The 4 other thugs picked up their guns and ran for cover. The two cars stopped in front of the store as the gunners swept the entire perimeter with hot lead.

"hmm…seems like their cars are new Solaria M7s…digital controls for all functions including gears and steering with all new internet uplink for GPS systems…" the brown skinned girl murmured, donning her visor and activating her holographic keyboard.

"What on earth are you babbling about? This isn't the time to play games." Nodoka said, checking her ammo. "Darn…only 6 bullets left…no spares…"

The relentless barrage was tearing everything in the vicinity to shreads. Glass windows shattered, flower pots smashed…

"Damn…I can't fire back…and those goons won't stop…why are they after you anyway?"

"okay Alpha-kun! Let's show them what we're made of!" The brown-skinned girl shouted. Suddenly one of the cars reversed abruptly, throwing all the surprised gunners forwards. The other car suddenly revved up and accelerated down the street, throwing all its gunners off balance. Then both cars stopped with a screech, throwing all the passengers in the opposite direction, before accelerating the other way towards each other.

CRAAAASH…. "Oh dear…that's gotta hurt…" Shinobu winced as she heard the sound. She got up and held her gun at the ready. She peaked up from behind her crate and regarded the wreckage with her usual polite interest. "oh…I hope no one got hurt…" she advanced cautiously towards the two crumpled collections of twisted metal.

"Did you do that…?" Nodoka pointed at the carnage while looking down at the brown-skinned girl.

"Me? What makes you think I'd do such a thing?" The girl pouted. "Hey…you still alive?" She leaped to the wreckage and looked up at one of the thugs who was sticking out of a smashed window.

"Auughhh….did you see that… mommy? Fishies…" The thug muttered.

"Right, who are you goons working for?" Nodoka walked up to him and held him by the collar.

"Well well well…if it isn't the Maehara twins…" a voice said behind them.

The twins whirled around…to come face to face with…nothing.

"huh? Where'd that booming voice come from?" Shinobu asked.

"Beats me…it sure was loud though." Nodoka said.

"Down here, baka-neechans."

Nodoka and Shinobu turned their gaze due downwards and found a boy dressed in casual black with messy black hair and matching black eyes…not to mention a black bushy tail and a pair of black canine ears sticking out of his head.

"Ah, Kotarou-kun…what a surprise to see you here. Shopping too?" Nodoka asked, hugging him. "Ah, so kawai…"

"You know this midget?" Nodoka asked.

"Hey, let go of me! Baka-neechan!" Kotarou shouted, flinging Shinobu's arms aside.

"Yes, he's Kotarou-kun…we met him a few times a while back." Shinobu smiled.

"All right…we're here for that girl, so if you two kiddy detectives would go play Sherlock Holmes somewhere else, we adults have real business to take care of." Kotarou said. "Where is she?"

"Gasp…Kotarou, you're with the yakuza!" Shinobu gasped.

"I wouldn't exactly call that news…" Nodoka said.

"Hurry up and tell me, I have no time for games." Kotarou took out his gun and aimed it at the two. "Just tell me where she is and I'll leave you two alone…for today…"

"Where is who?" Shinobu asked innocently.

"I don't see anyone here…no one but us Maeharas…" Nodoka said.

"…There!" Kotarou pointed at a large misshapen cow that was slowly moving away.

"Nice disguise bozo…" Nodoka said, raising her gun again while walking backwards away from Kotarou.

"I'm just borrowing these, ok?" Shinobu grabbed the guns of the unconscious yakuzas and retreated beside Nodoka. Both held their guns out at Kotarou in a defensive manner as they retreated. Shinobu threw a uzi sideways at Nodoka who caught it and primed it.

"GET'EM!" Kotarou shouted, extending a hand in their direction. A large number of men in black suits appeared from the alleyways in the area. Some carried bats (with a good supply of nails), some carried submachine guns…and some took the word 'overkill' to a whole new level…to the extent that even Rambo would be put to shame.

"AWAWAWA! They've got a whole battalion behind us!" Shinobu shouted, her eyes turning blank with panic and excitement.

"Less talk, more run!" Nodoka shouted. They grabbed the bloated cow that was some brown-skinned girl they didn't know and ran for it. As they ran, the bloated cow went "WHEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Patrol 10-11, this is dispatch, we've got a 9-11 down on Market avenue, reported a 5-12…please 3-5 immediately, over." A voice said over the radio.

"huh, what was that?" A policeman asked his partner.

"mugh…muumuuuruuu!" his partner said.

"What was that, Shirai? I couldn't hear you."

"I…muff….said, it was a 7-11 down on Market avenue, probably a 4-4, and we've got to 6-5 immediately." The police officer named Shirai said through a mouthful of doughnuts.

"what, you're saying there's a runaway elephant on Market Avenue…and the Nazis are invading….and that we've got to go there and shave a couple of butts?" The other police officer asked incredulously, looking through his officer's guidebook.

"No, Haitani, what I said was…hey, they actually made up a code for Nazi invasions?" Shirai asked, pulling the book towards him.

"Well, either way, we've got to get to Market Avenue. Roger, 10-4." Haitani said into the radio.

"You just said 'twisty gals carrying katanas.'" Shirai said, looking up 10-4 in the book. "Damn…this book is really complete."

"Right, let's get going." Haitani said, getting in the patrol car.

"You're driving? Who decided that?" Shirai asked, looking in through Haitani's window.

"You got a problem bub? Well, suit yourself." Haitani said, rolling up his window and driving off.

"H…Hey!" Shirai shouted, leaping onto the back of the car. "S…Stop, dammit!"

* * *

It was a quiet suburban district. The urban concrete was dotted with the greenery of well kept gardens. Keitarou casually ambled up the street, hands in his pockets, a tune on his lips. Two little girls were playing hopscotch in the narrow street. Keitarou guessed they were probably 10 or 11. Both were dressed similarly with yellow skirts and red blouses. Keitarou leapt into a hopscotch jig as he got to the chalk hopscotch grid on the street, at the end of which he continued casually. He stopped for a moment to pick up the chalk the girls used to draw the hopscotch grid and flicked it in the air a few times before tossing it back at the girls. He smiled at the two girls before proceeding on his way.

The client's house was right beside the street the girls were playing hopscotch on, right on the corner. Keitarou walked past the front gate and peered around the corner and saw a number of workmen digging up the road. Apparently the house was surrounded by a high wall all around with the exception of the front, in front of which the girls were playing. All the blinds and curtains were drawn…and it seemed as if the person inside didn't bother turning on the lights. Keitarou took a quick look around and found no high buildings in the area…there were mostly one storied houses surrounded by high walls. He also noticed there was quite a lot of cigarette butts lying around on the other side of the street opposite the house.

Keitarou walked up to the client's front gate and ringed the bell. A voice came out of the speaker a few moments later. "Who is it?"

"Keitarou Urashima, Urashima Insurance Agency." Keitarou replied, looking around. The two girls had paused to watch him for a moment, but seeing he had noticed, they quickly returned to their game.

"Insurance?...oh, very well, come in." The voice said. The lock on the door opened and Keitarou pushed the gate open. He went through a nice looking garden, though it was showing signs of lack of care. He took out a notepad and a pen, scribbled something down, then knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a tall, thin, balding middle-aged bespectacled man, who immediately started, "Urashima-san? I…"

"Greetings sir, I'm Keitarou Urashima from the Urashima Insurance Agency, here to offer you our widely known and respected services. Here's my card." Keitarou interrupted him and held out the notepad he was holding.

The man's eyes flicked across the notepad for a moment before he said, "Ah, right. I was wondering about that. So what have you got to offer? Please, come in."

Inside the man picked up a notepad and a pen and started scribbling before handing it to Keitarou. Keitarou read it. "So the house is really being watched? I've always suspected that. That's why I called you here. But how did you know?"

Keitarou looked around the room. It was simply yet cozily furnished. The man seemed to be living alone. There were a few pictures of a woman and children. He wrote down a few words and showed it to the man, "Tamada-san, I'll have to tell you the details later. The thing is your house is being watched, day and night. I don't know who, but I will find out. Now just act as if you're talking to an insurance salesman. I think the house itself is bugged."

"Right, one of the first things we always offer is our satisfaction guaranteed life insurance, cheap premiums, full coverage." Keitarou said, walking over to the phone and methodically taking it apart. He took out a small chip-like object from the receiver and showed it to Tamada. "It's really important to have, especially in this day and age. You never know what might happen."

"Tell me more." Tamada said.

"The details are right here." Keitarou gave him another piece of paper. "follow me."

They both walked down to the basement. It was rather cramped and chilly. Keitarou checked the doors and windows before returning to Tamada. "Right…your house is being watched, apparently day and night. I guessed you suspected as such when I saw the blinds and curtains drawn. There aren't any tall buildings around here and your walls are pretty high except for that part in front which is the only opening through which they could watch your house. Plenty of cigarette butts strewn around the front…means the watchers were rather careless…probably the night watchers. I don't know if those workmen have anything to do with this but seemingly that road they're working on isn't a really good surveillance point." Keitarou said.

"Well, I can see why people recommend you." Tamada nodded. "Well, I've felt like someone's watching me for the past couple of weeks…and sometimes I come back to my house and I find that something's different, though I can't really place it. I sent my wife and kids on holiday for the moment…I thought I was just getting paranoid."

"Who do you work for, Tamada-san?" Keitarou inquired, taking notes down.

"I now work in a local toy company as a children's software developer." He answered, looking around uneasily.

"Have you always worked there?" Keitarou asked.

"No, actually. I used to work in a company called Hikari Tech as a programmer." He answered.

"Hikari-tech…that software company that got taken over by Neldzen corp?" Keitarou asked. "Tell me, Tamada-san…what exactly were you working back then?"

"Actually, this is strictly confidential…it was an off the records project to create an autonomous digital spy A.I. which would be able to infiltrate enemy digital systems by itself and gather information or sabotage enemy computer systems. It's basically a fully detached hacker A.I." He explained.

"Alpha-1, right?" Keitarou asked. "Yeah, it's on the news. Which means whoever stole it wants you as well…" Keitarou reasoned.

"I was taken off the project team shortly after Neldzen corp took over, and before I knew it I was fired." Tamada said. "I wouldn't know anything about the finished article, I only started the project."

"Well, either way, they want you and your knowledge of Alpha-1. Interesting twist of fate…well, have you seen anyone in front of the house lately? Probably someone who sits around regularly?"

"No…not really…"

"Well…this may seem like an odd question but those girls who were playing hopscotch in front, do they usually play there, like…everyday?"

"Uh…yes, actually. From around 2 until 6 usually…they play all sorts of things there….hopscotch, jump rope, dolls, anything little girls would do. Why?" he asked. "You're not suspecting them, are you?"

"Suspect the unexpected." Keitarou said. "The chalk they were playing with had traces of gunpowder on them…only someone who handles guns and bullets a lot would get gunpowder onto things they touch. They were also too rigidly dressed…quite unnatural for girls their age."

* * *

"This is bad…" one of the girls whispered.

"We've been found out, oneechan!" The other girl whispered urgently. They were both listening to something that looked like an MP3 player. "What'll we do?"

"Well, they can't get a positive ID on us. Let's just scramble, Fumika-chan. Let's go!" The other girl pocketed the MP3 player and started running.

"H…Hey wait, Fuuka-neechan!" The other girl cried out, running after her sister. "Our mission was to watch the old man…but what now?"

"Well, our cover's blown, so we gotta think of something else. We'll just go back for now."

"I told you it was too obvious…what kind of children play in front of the same house for 6 hours a day!" Fumika cried out.

"Right! Back to Market Avenue!" Fuuka shouted.

* * *

"Right…Market avenue…now what exactly…." Haitani looked around.

"Hey man…gasp…what…the…hell…gasp…was that …for?" Shirai shouted, sliding down over the windshield.

"That's for eating that last donut. Now…what exactly are we looking for?" Haitani asked, looking around, while Shirai scrambled down from the roof of the patrol car and got in.

"hey…do you see what I see?" Shirai suddenly asked.

"Yeah…but what on earth is that?" Haitani strained his eyes to get a clearer view.

"It's…a girl…carrying a large bloated cow…" Shirai said slowly, pointing down the street. "And…another one behind her…" The two girls were coming over a crest of the sloping street.

"Is this the case? Cow theft? Hustling? All right…no problem…" Haitani got out of the car and held up one palm towards the two girls who were rapidly approaching. "Stop, in the name of…Almighty God…" Haitani went quiet.

"Haitani, hurry up and…holy…" Shirai had run up beside Haitani. He suddenly took a step back. "You gotta be shitting me…"

"Life ain't shitting you, Shirai. Now should you call for reinforments or should I?" Haitani asked, pulling out his gun.

To be continued…Please continue to support the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp4: Prologue to chp5

Thanks for making it this far. Yes, chapter 4. In this chapter I'll introduce the other characters in the story. Say hello to the members of the Market Avenue neighbourhood. For those of you who get bored easily by 'slice of life' style descriptions of the Market Avenue community, feel free to skip the 'first case' flashback prologue and jump straight to the next chapter, where I have added a summary version of what happens in the prologue. I didn't intend to make the prologue this long…but that's how it turned out. It was actually a lot of fun to write the 'slice of life' account of the lives of the people in Keitarou, Shinobu, and Nodoka's neighbourhood. BTW, in this story, Haruna Saotome is given the title 'Honya-chan' instead of Nodoka. Also, BTW, I wish to apologize, I added a Shana cameo in this chapter.

Now, to reply to reviews:

Wonderbee31: Thanks for yet another review. yeah, I tried to keep Motoko and Tsuroko as natural as possible. Though I think I probably made Tsuroko a little too 'gentle' but I kinda like her that way. Thanks again for the review.

BigFics2: Thanks for yet another positive review. That's good to hear, that you'll be continuing Gundam Hina. That's great. I haven't read Elope a Dope but I think I'll take a look at it. Thanks again for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the story. I do not own Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, or anything else I might inadvertently (or possibly, purposely) add into the story.

Please review, all reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

Totemo totemo, taisetsuna hibi hagarimashta, Shinobu raire, Keitarou rairu, sannin no hibi…. 

Don't ask me why, that phrase has become so natural to us…sannin de… and I can't imagine life any other way…

It was around 2 years ago…

I can still remember that day clearly…it was the day we got our first case. It was quite late in the morning. The three of us where eating one of Shinobu-chan's occasional cakes. Whenever there was cake, all three of us would be eating it together. Whenever there was music, all three of us would be listening together. That day, there were both. Shinobu-chan was strumming away on her guitar…she had been playing since we were kids. I personally never had the patience for learning. It was moments like this that were most memorable to me.

Then someone knocked on the door. Keitarou-kun got up and answered it. A young woman greeted the three of us cheerfully. It was Narusegawa-san, at the time 17 year old owner of the small grocery store in front of our agency. She had come asking for help. Apparently her cat (You can't imagine how many times we run into cat-related cases as detectives) had run off with her cell and now she couldn't find it. She offered us 20.000 yen and wouldn't hear of the service being free of charge. She insisted on paying.

So we searched for it. While Keitarou-kun tried to call the cell repeatedly off his own cell while going around the area trying to listen for the ring, we tried one of Shinobu-chan's ingenious ideas…we gave the cat an empty cell and followed it wherever it went.

We went far and wide that day. It was actually a fun if not frustrating experience. First through Market Avenue where our agency happened to be located…the black and white ball of fur went through Lee's garage and carpentry store. Lee who was repairing (strangely) something that looked like a mobile suit was quite (ironically) amazed to see us following a cat. Then the cat decided to take a detour through the local Chinese restaurant and nikuman take away store, the Chao Bao Zi restaurant. The owner, Chao Rin Yen, who was about to go out on another nikuman delivery run when we arrived, greeted us and gave the cat a quick hug before blasting off down the road (yes, 'blasting'. Her delivery scooter has some sort of nuclear powered rocket strapped on).

We went out through the restaurant's backdoor into a back alley and entered the Happy Dragon Pub's backdoor which was right beside it. The cat climbed onto the bar counter and nuzzled Konno-san(who incidentally was sleeping hugging a wine bottle), the (nocturnal) bartender and owner of the pub, who instantly gave it a hug and placed it outside the pub while sleep walking.

The cat then made its way up Market Avenue towards Market Avenue square. Up on the hill, at the end of the street, stood Hinata Sou, watching over the entire Market Avenue. The cat stopped by the local antiques store where the owner, Noriyasu-san, and his twin assistants, Narutaki Fumika and Fuuka, were washing the windows. The cat sauntered up to them and was cordially greeted by the three. They wished us luck as the cat continued on its way. It seemed as if the cat was going to stop at every single store…and yes…it made a quick turn into the local stationary store and newsstand. The owner, Kagurazaka Asuna, who was about to go out on her usual (yet rather late, today) morning newspaper and magazine run, took the time to give the cat a stroke and greet us, before running off.

The cat sauntered into Market Avenue Square. The small fountain was off as usual to conserve water. The cat leaped up onto the lap of a certain Yukihiro Ayaka, owner of the Yukihiro Flower Emporium, who was sitting on one side of the square, painting a panoramic view of Market Avenue. She was in her usual long skirt and cotton vest and shirt. She had always been the leader of Market Avenue's chamber of commerce as well as unofficial head of community (with the probable exception of Grandma Hina and Yakuza Big Boss Haruka), and it seemed like she always will be(which is why she was unanimously proclaimed Incho-san by the neighbourhood, even outside of school). I personally couldn't stand her sometimes…but oh well. She was being particularly agreeable today so I let her snide comments go. The cat spent some time in Ayaka's lap before leaping off and continuing on its way.

The cat then stopped in front of the local second hand bookstore and sat there for quite some time until I started moaning to Shinobu-chan to stop the search. But Shinobu-chan, as usual, told me to be patient and to persevere…and right enough, as soon as the small hand on the watch reached 8, the owner of the bookstore, Yue Ayase, came out, crouched down, and placed a saucer of milk in front of the cat before opening up her store. She noticed us and we had a little chat while waiting for the cat to finish up its milk. I had half a mind to give it a kick to hurry up but Shinobu-chan again asked me to be patient. Shinobu-chan then slipped off for a bit to buy some bread from Shana's bakery across the street. Shana the baker was already laying today's bread on the store's front, fresh from the oven. She was, as usual, munching on one of her own melon breads for breakfast. Shinobu bought some sandwiches and Shana slipped in some melon bread for free. For dessert, she said, no one can live without melon bread.

When the cat finally finished, it picked up its empty cell again and ambled off up the sloping street. We followed it closely, observing its every move…well, almost…we stopped observing for a moment as it relieved itself on an electric post…on which, not surprisingly, our local freelance reporter was hanging with some sort of harness, taking photos of yet another neighbourhood scandal. She took a moment to greet us before sliding down (we couldn't warn her in time) into the pool of piddle. The cat again stopped by the local martial arts dojo where it waited for the dojo master, Ku Fei, to bring out yet another saucer of milk. We sat and had tea together with Ku under the shade of the dojo's great oak tree while we waited for the cat to finish its second saucer of milk. Ku told us alls sorts of things about disturbances in the force and other weird stuff we couldn't really make heads or tails out of.

Next stop…the local library…where the librarian, Haruna Saotome, was searching her pockets for the library keys, a tuna sandwich hanging from her mouth. She took a moment to take a small piece of the sandwich and give it to the cat which meowed happily in gratitude and ate up the small morsel quickly. She lived alone in a small cottage by the library so she was glad for the unexpected company. We sat together on the steps in front of the library while we waited for the cat to start on its way again.

We bid Honya-chan (The whole neighbourhood had unofficially agreed to give her a fitting nickname) goodbye and followed the furball up to Market Avenue's infamous charms and curios store…run by its infamous owner, Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell. It quickly scampered past but was promptly caught the owner who came out of nowhere. When we asked, Eva-chan explained that the cat had been stealing stuff from her store for a long time and that she was going to let it feel hell today. We promised to find her the missing items if it turns up with the missing handphone and she decided to let it go, as long as we report back to her by the end of the day…and she didn't want to hear no for an answer (I was going to give her one for ordering us around…but…as usual, Shinobu-chan told me to be patient). People in the neighbourhood say that she's a witch or sorceress of some sort…though I find that quite comical. At least she offered to pay for the return of the items, at 500 yen per item returned…not bad.

The furball was really getting on my nerves…It scampered across the street and right under a passing tram. When we got around the tram, we found it had climbed onto the tram itself. We started running to keep up with the tram as it went uphill. I got close enough, grasped the rear entry bar, and leaped on. I turned around and held out a hand to Shinobu-chan and pulled her in. We searched under all the seats…and of all places, the cat was lying around behind the legs of our school teacher, Takamichi-san, who decided to decided to give us a long lecture on the importance of the cheese making industry (!) (strangely, Shinobu-chan seemed genuinely interested).

After successfully excusing ourselves from Takamichi-san, We decided to go up to the tram driver/conductor, Natsumi Murakami, who also worked part-time in the local theatre, and pay our fare. We did get on the tram, after all. She laughed when she heard about our case. Then she looked up at the sky and commented on how everyone in market street was always working hard. Then I realized…everyone in market street (with the exception of Noriyasu-san) were still kids…barely teenagers…and most of them had already inherited their parents businesses and had started working for themselves…what's up with this town?

We got off as soon as the cat had leaped off…and found ourselves on a small lane off the main street…by the local junkyard. The cat trotted into the junkyard and made its way through, as if it already knew where it was going. We followed it through the towering masses of scrap metal and discarded junk until we reached an open warehouse. The cat leaped onto the shoulder of the perpetually greasy junkyard owner/junk mechanic/mad scientist Satomi Hakase. She was in her usual oil stained blue overall and white shirt, with her mechanic's cap tilted in a weird angle. Her double tool belt boasted professionalism that seemed to rival that of Lee's, but she wasn't for repairing any small time appliance as Lee was…she was into inventing. Most of the neighbourhood folks find her and her mad inventions scary, but I personally find her quite interesting.

The cat decided to take a nap on her cap for some time, so we decided to have a chat with Hakase-chan. Shinobu-chan was always rather scared of her, even from when we were all still kids. She was working on yet another invention…some sort of atomic cook-master 9000…we decided to leave as soon as the cat woke up. When it finally did, it made its way out of the junkyard, through the forest beside it, until we reached the Tatsumiya temple. Priestess Tatsumiya was in her usual priestess garb, sweeping up the front courtyard. And yes…there was a saucer of cream out on the porch for the cat. Tatsumiya-san invited us for some tea and senbes while we waited for the cat to finish up its third saucer of milk of the day.

Tatsumiya-san told us that the cat would usually climb up the hill to Hinata Sou afterwards…and so it did. We followed it up the arduous flight of stairs up to the famous former inn, now an orphanage run by the Aoyamas and grandma Hina. After their Shinmei school mysteriously burned down, grandma Hina offered the Aoyamas to stay at the Hinata Sou, and they have done so until now, helping her run the orphanage. The orphans joined us in following the cat as it climbed over the rooftops of Hinata Sou. Most of these orphans already have businesses ready waiting for them in Market Avenue or the rest of the city when they are finally discharged from the orphanage. Strangely enough…there were so many orphans in the city. All of the Market Avenue store owners were all kids who had once lived in the Hinata Sou orphanage until they were old enough to inherit their parents' business. It seemed as if dying prematurely was a trend for the parents in the town, for some unknown reason. It had also become a trend to entrust the business deeds to Grandma Hina, who would ensure that the business is passed on to the children when they are of age should their parents die…which meant every single deed of every single property within the Hinata hotsprings region was inside the Hinata Sou.

We finally went back down to the main street, where the cat again made a short stop, this time at the local church. Sister Misora had already prepared a dish of tuna and a small bowl of cream for the cat. This time, I was really going to give the cat a good motivation to continue moving, but Shinobu-chan again somehow convinced me to be patient and wait for the cat. Sister Misora herself was about to sit down for lunch on the church steps and invited us to join her. We decided to break open our own lunch boxes (sandwiches and melon bread from Shana's bakery) and watched the clouds going lazily by as we chatted about many different things, everything from the orphans to our first case.

We bid Misora goodbye and left the church, hot on the cat's trail as it went down Market Avenue…and into the local public bathhouse. What were we to say…and it had to enter the male's section. Shinobu-chan merely sighed, while I pulled up my sleeves and charged in. The owner, Akira Ookouchi was quite understanding, though she was sniggering a lot as she regarded us, me in particular. I think I can spare you the details, people's imaginations tend to fare better when left to wander.

I was getting quite frustrated over the chase and was ready to just join Keitarou in his search, when Shinobu-chan pointed out that the cat had entered yet another building…we followed it in and found the clinic's nurse/doctor-in-training, Ako Izumi, frantically trying to shoo it away with a feather duster from atop her desk. We came in and tried to calm her down, explaining that it was nothing more than a cat. She finally calmed down and even gave the cat a cautious pat. The cat seemed to like a corner of the clinic where all the linens were stored, though Ako-chan said she'd never seen the cat come in before. It seemed quite accustomed to the clinic.

It went into a large townhouse slightly off the main street that belonged to the Sakurazakas. Kanako had a hard time trying to pry Konoka off the cat, just so we could get back on our case. After leaving Kanako and a teary eyed Konoka, we followed the cat down the road to…of all places…the yakuza HQ, which was an abandoned department store on an intersection someway off the main street. Well, we weren't as much their enemies as we are now…but the idea of going through the corridors lined by unsavoury men was not to my taste…Shinobu-chan just treated it as a walk in the park. Kotarou offered to lead us through the HQ as we followed the cat along…thanks to him nothing unwanted happened. Now that I look back…we were always friends with Kotarou…though we get into scraps now and then, us being detectives and him being a yakuza.

Afterwards we followed the cat further down the street…it was already 1 o'clock in the afternoon and we were still following a cat up and down Market Avenue. We went past the local theatre and found…Narusegawa-san (?) sweeping the street in front of it. We went up to her and told her the details of our search and she merely smiled and nodded…and we found that the cat was completely uninterested in her. It even hissed in anger. I cautiously went up to her and pulled her cheek…yep…it was a rubber mask. The Narusegawa laughed and pulled off her mask. It was the manager of the theatre, Nagase Kaede, masquerading as others as usual. Some people say Kanako's learning the art of disguise from her…some say vice versa. Who knows? As soon as she took of the mask, the cat snuggled up to her and purred….that's one strange cat.

Finally we continued on our way…the detective agency was already in sight. The cat decided to halt and assault our local ditz, Sasaki Makie, who was going home to her café with an armload of groceries and supplies. She was in her usual uber-cute maid uniform that was a trademark of her café. She greeted us and handed the groceries over to Shinobu-chan before letting the cat leap up into her arms and snuggle her. She giggled as she gave the cat cuddles and hugs, before setting it back down and taking back her groceries. Seems like the cat knew every single person on Market Avenue. Makie laughed when we told her in short what we were doing, wished us luck, and told us to come by to the café later on. After promising we will, we continued on our way…

And…we finally ended up….back at our agency…(I was seriously gonna kick the cat at this point…)

Well…not exactly our agency. It slipped into the old abandoned restaurant underneath the agency…which was once the Hinata Western…our home. We swept aside a lot of cobwebs until we finally found a small stash of items under a counter, presumably what the cat had nicked over the past few months. The cell was there, ringing off the hook. I picked it up and answered it, boy was Keitarou-kun surprised when he heard me on the other side.

As I flipped off the cell, I noticed that Shinobu-chan had gone missing. I searched around and found a trail of footsteps in the dust…it led to one of the rooms in the back where we once lived.

There…in what was once our living room and bedroom…was Shinobu-chan…kneeling on the dusty floor…crying…

I immediately went to her side and looked up at her face. I asked her what was wrong. She silently pointed at a Christmas card. In one corner was a small forlorn Christmas tree, now all laden with cobwebs. Under it, half hidden by the shroud of webs were a few Christmas presents…all forgotten in the rush when we left the house. All the old furniture and things were still left where they were…covered heavily in dreary dust and cobwebs, marking abandonment. On the wall opposite us hung a family photo, the last one we took together before the unfortunate event…

I never really understood why…why we left…and why we never ventured back in here after we returned…we were probably afraid…afraid of coming back and seeing remnants of the life that was now gone…

I read through the Christmas card and tears welled up in my eyes too, but I had made a promise…I will not cry…I will not shed tears that might blind my eyes and prevent me from protecting Shinobu-chan…

I wiped them off quickly and looked down at Shinobu-chan. I embraced her and held her close as she cried into my shoulder…I had made a promise…I will do anything to protect Shinobu-chan…from any dangers…any sorrows…I will do anything to make her happy, even if it meant…my life…

Welcome to Market Avenue. Hope you have a pleasant (and generally insane) stay here. Please mind the cats, dogs, turtles, and general mayhem that goes about here. And try not to infuriate any of the locals…it's not suggested by the Surgeon General. If you get lost, feel free to ask the nearest local. They'd be happy to point you in the wrong direction.

Here is a basic map of what market avenue and the surrounding areas looks like, more or less, from Keitarou's point of viewwhen he soars over Market Avenue (occasionally). It's basically one long street going steadily up the hill towards Hinata Sou. All the store owners normally live in their own stores. A community gathering is held once a week, either at Hinata Sou or the local theatre. If you have the chance, why don't you attend one of the meetings? It's quite an experience, especially when the green grocer Narusegawa Naru cooks.

Hinata Sou

-------------------------(MO)--------- --------------------------(Tatsumiya Temple)-----(CN)----

Kira No Sora Lane Kira no Hoshi Lane

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------(NM)------------(Junkyard)----------

(Market Avenue Tsuki-West Side)

EV!II!PP

BH!II!MC

HS!II!KF

AI!II!AY

----------------------------(SY)-----------YA!II!SB--------------------------------------------

Mahoko StreetSouth (Square) Mahoko Street North

(To Mahora Academy)

--------------------------------------(Yakuza HQ)-(K&K)-----SN!II!AK-(KS)(GC)---------------------(Yakusoku Bridge)-------------

KA!II!CH

SK!II!SS

MT!II!n/a

SC!II!Mt

ZR!II!Ch

n/a!II!Le

NN!II!DA

(Market Avenue Amaterasu-East Side)

Note: Map not to scale. Some things shown may be bigger or smaller than they really are. For example, Hinata Sou's way bigger than that. Sorry the map's a bit simplistic. The MS Word version looked a lot better...but this is how it turned out. Well, hope you can make heads or tails of it.

Legend:

CN: Chizuru Nawa's house (and mini observatory)

NM: Natsume Murakami's house

GC: Yuna Akashi's minimart (You name it, we have it. If we don't, then go elsewhere)

Ks: Kaolla Suu and Sarah McDouggal's flat. Kaolla Suu is the local IT expert.

PP: Shirai and Haitani's police post(to serve and protect, 24/7, all for one and all for donuts)

MC: Misora's church (service at 9 every Sunday, confession secrecy guaranteed -o)

KF: Ku Fei's Dojo (Not liable for any broken bones, concussions, or deaths)

AY: Ayaka Yukihiro's flower store (Beauty and passion, flowers say it all)

SB: Shana's Bakery, also serves donuts. Definitely serves melon bread.

AK: Asuna Kagurazaka's stationery store and newsstand

CH: Chao Bao Zi Chinese Restaurant, owned by Chao Rin Yen. Yotsuba works here.

SS: Sakurano Shiina's Crepe stall

Mt: Mitsune's Happy Dragon Pub (24 hours Happy hour)

Ch: Chiisame Hasegawa's Internet Café

Le: Lee's Carpentry and Repair Store (You break it, we repair it.You break it again…)

DA: Detective Agency, also Hinata Western (now closed)

MO: Mutsumi Otohime's Hinata tea house and fruits stall(Watermelons always in stock!)

Ev: Evangeline's Charms and Curios Store (witch's hideout?)

BH: Market Avenue's Public Bathhouse, run by Akira Ookouchi

HS:Haruna Saotome's library.(Overdue books will be tracked down,those guilty will die!)

AI: Ako Izumi's Clinic and Pharmacy (no guarantees as yet)

YA: Yue Ayase's secondhand bookstore (cheap books for sale…what more can I say?)

SN: Seta Noriyasu's Antiques store (we've got even cheaper old books here)

KA: Kasumi Asakura's Office (Be the first to know!)

SK: Sakata Kentarou's electronics store(Kentarou, the most honest dealer on MA)

MT: Market Avenue's Movie/Drama Theatre, run by Kaede Nagase

Sc: Sasaki Makie's Café (General gathering spot for townspeople)

ZR: Zazie Rainyday's toy store (will open soon)

NN: Narusegawa Naru's green grocers (Fresh 'n' cheap, Always!)

K&K: Konoka and Kanako's house

SY: Satsuki Yotsuba's house (was once a pizza parlour, but now closed)

n/a: not yet decided. Will inform.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp5: Market Avenue Mayhem

The following is a summary of what happened in the last chapter (i.e. I only shortened the description of the cat pursuit. Everything else is the same). For those of you who have read chapter 4, go ahead and skip it. For those of you who haven't read chapter 4, it is highly recommended to read through the summarized prologue.

As usual, please review! all reviews are highly appreciated. Also, if you have the time, please take the time to read New Mobile Suit: Project Gundam Hina Eternity and take a peek at the all new Soul Requiem: Return to Hinata Sou. Right, thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima. The story's mine! MINE!

* * *

Totemo totemo, taisetsuna hibi hagarimashta, Shinobu raire, Keitarou rairu, sannin no hibi…. 

Don't ask me why, that phrase has become so natural to us, and I can't imagine life any other way…

It was around 2 years ago…

I can still remember that day clearly…it was the day we got our first case. It was quite late in the morning. The three of us where eating one of Shinobu-chan's occasional cakes. Whenever there was cake, all three of us would be eating it together. Whenever there was music, all three of us would be listening together. That day, there were both. Shinobu-chan was strumming away on her guitar…she had been playing since we were kids. I personally never had the patience for learning. It was moments like this that were most memorable to me.

Then someone knocked on the door. Keitarou-kun got up and answered it. A young woman greeted the three of us cheerfully. It was Narusegawa-san, at the time 17 year old owner of the small grocery store in front of our agency. She had come asking for help. Apparently her cat (You can't imagine how many times we run into cat-related cases as detectives) had run off with her cell and now she couldn't find it. She offered us 20.000 yen and wouldn't hear of the service being free of charge. She insisted on paying.

So we searched for it. While Keitarou-kun tried to call the cell repeatedly off his own cell while going around the area trying to listen for the ring, we tried one of Shinobu-chan's ingenious ideas…we gave the cat an empty cell and followed it wherever it went.

We went far and wide that day… through Lee's garage and carpentry store (Lee was quite amazed to see us, actually, following a cat), through the Chao Bao Zi restaurant (the owner, Chao Rin Yen, seemed really happy to see the cat for some reason), through the Happy Dragon Pub (Konno-san was drunk as usual), through Satomi Hakase's junk yard, through the Tatsumiya temple (Priestess Mana greeted us as always), over Hinata Sou's rooftops (the orphans joined our search while we were there), through the local church (Sister Misora's quire got seriously interrupted), around Konoka and Kanako's house (Kanako had to make an extra effort to prevent Konoka from hugging the cat and holding up our search), through the yakuza HQ (We weren't so much their enemies then as we are now, Kotarou even offered his help) until finally we got to…our agency!

Well…not exactly our agency. It slipped into the old abandoned restaurant underneath the agency…which was once the Hinata Western…our home. We swept aside a lot of cobwebs until we finally found a small stash of items under a counter, presumably what the cat had nicked over the past few months. The cell was there, ringing off the hook. I picked it up and answered it, boy was Keitarou-kun surprised when he heard me on the other side.

As I flipped off the cell, I noticed that Shinobu-chan had gone missing. I searched around and found a trail of footsteps in the dust…it led to one of the rooms in the back where we once lived.

There…in what was once our living room and bedroom…was Shinobu-chan…kneeling on the dusty floor…crying…

I immediately went to her side and looked up at her face. I asked her what was wrong. She silently pointed at a Christmas card. In one corner was a small forlorn Christmas tree, now all laden with cobwebs. Under it, half hidden by the shroud of webs were a few Christmas presents…all forgotten in the rush when we left the house. All the old furniture and things were still left where they were…covered heavily in dreary dust and cobwebs, marking abandonment. On the wall opposite us hung a family photo, the last one we took together before the unfortunate event…

I never really understood why…why we left…and why we never ventured back in here after we returned…we were probably afraid…afraid of coming back and seeing remnants of the life that was now gone…

I read through the Christmas card and tears welled up in my eyes too, but I had made a promise…I will not cry…I will not shed tears that might blind my eyes and prevent me from protecting Shinobu-chan…

I wiped them off quickly and looked down at Shinobu-chan. I embraced her and held her close as she cried into my shoulder…I had made a promise…I will do anything to protect Shinobu-chan…from any dangers…any sorrows…I will do anything to make her happy, even if it meant…my life…

* * *

Welcome to Market Avenue. Hope you have a pleasant (and generally insane) stay here. Please mind the cats, dogs, turtles, and general mayhem that goes about here. And try not to infuriate any of the locals…it's not suggested by the Surgeon General. If you get lost, feel free to ask the nearest local. They'd be happy to point you in the wrong direction. 

Here is a basic map of what market avenue and the surrounding areas looks like, more or less, from Keitarou's point of view when he soars over Market avenue (occasionally). It's basically one long street going steadily up the hill towards Hinata Sou. All the store owners normally live in their own stores. A community gathering is held once a week, either at Hinata Sou or the local theatre. If you have the chance, why don't you attend one of the meetings? It's quite an experience, especially when the green grocer Narusegawa Naru cooks.

Hinata Sou

-------------------------(MO)--------- --------------------------(Tatsumiya Temple)-----(CN)----

Kira No Sora Lane Kira no Hoshi Lane

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------(NM)------------(Junkyard)----------

(Market Avenue Tsuki-West Side)

EV!II!PP

BH!II!MC

HS!II!KF

AI!II!AY

----------------------------(SY)-----------YA!II!SB--------------------------------------------

Mahoko StreetSouth (Square) Mahoko Street North

(To Mahora Academy)

--------------------------------------(Yakuza HQ)-(K&K)-----SN!II!AK-(KS)(GC)---------------------(Yakusoku Bridge)-------------

KA!II!CH

SK!II!SS

MT!II!n/a

SC!II!Mt

ZR!II!Ch

n/a!II!Le

NN!II!DA

(Market Avenue Amaterasu-East Side

Note: Map not to scale. Some things shown may be bigger or smaller than they really are. For example, Hinata Sou's way bigger than that.

Legend:

(o): You are here

CN: Chizuru Nawa's house (and mini observatory)

NM: Natsume Murakami's house

GC: Yuna Akashi's minimart (You name it, we have it. If we don't, then go elsewhere)

Ks: Kaolla Suu and Sarah McDouggal's flat. Kaolla Suu is the local IT expert.

PP: Shirai and Haitani's police post(to serve and protect, 24/7, all for one and all for donuts)

MC: Misora's church (service at 9 every Sunday, confession secrecy guaranteed -o)

KF: Ku Fei's Dojo (Not liable for any broken bones, concussions, or deaths)

AY: Ayaka Yukihiro's flower store (Beauty and passion, flowers say it all)

SB: Shana's Bakery, also serves donuts. Definitely serves melon bread.

AK: Asuna Kagurazaka's stationery store and newsstand

CH: Chao Bao Zi Chinese Restaurant, owned by Chao Rin Yen. Yotsuba works here.

SS: Sakurano Shiina's Crepe stall

Mt: Mitsune's Happy Dragon Pub (24 hours Happy hour)

Ch: Chiisame Hasegawa's Internet Café

Le: Lee's Carpentry and Repair Store (You break it, we repair it. You break it again…)

DA: Detective Agency, also Hinata Western (now closed)

MO: Mutsumi Otohime's Hinata tea house and fruits stall(Watermelons always in stock!)

Ev: Evangeline's Charms and Curios Store (witch's hideout?)

BH: Market Avenue's Public Bathhouse and Hot Springs, run by Akira Ookouchi

HS:Haruna Saotome's library.(Overdue books will be tracked down,those guilty will die!)

AI: Ako Izumi's Clinic and Pharmacy (no guarantees as yet)

YA: Yue Ayase's secondhand bookstore (cheap books for sale…what more can I say?)

SN: Seta Noriyasu's Antiques store (we've got even cheaper old books here)

KA: Kasumi Asakura's Office (Be the first to know!)

SK: Sakata Kentarou's electronics store(Kentarou, the most honest dealer on MA)

MT: Market Avenue's Movie/Drama Theatre, run by Kaede Nagase

Sc: Sasaki Makie's Café (General gathering spot for townspeople)

ZR: Zazie Rainyday's toy store (will open soon)

NN: Narusegawa Naru's green grocers (Fresh 'n' cheap, Always!)

K&K: Konoka and Kanako's house

SY: Satsuki Yotsuba's house (was once a pizza parlour, but now closed)

n/a: not yet decided. Will inform.

* * *

Present day…no time like the present, eh? 

"It's…always like this…Why? Why is it always like this…!" A bespectacled, long haired girl in a blouse and mini skirt moaned, as she hid behind an upturned café table. She was rapidly typing on her notebook that was open on her lap. Bullets and the occasional missile flew past the table and smashed the café in front of her.

"Hmm…maybe because it's always like this, Chiisame-chan. We do live in Market Avenue after all…" A candy-pink haired girl in a maid uniform said cheerfully. One could almost picture the heart flying out along with her words. She was also hiding behind the upturned table. "More tea, Chiisame-chan?"

"No thanks, Makie, I've got to get this done…why can't they fight elsewhere! I hate this flipin' insane street! I flipin' hate this frikin' neighbourhood! I frikin' hate this bloody town!" Chiisame shouted, as more bullets and missiles flew over the table.

"Oh, I'm out of tea anyway…" Makie said, looking into the pot in her hand. "I'll be back in a second." She smiled. She got up and walked calmly into the totaled café as bullets sprinkled everything around her. She came back with a steaming pot of tea and promptly got back behind the table. She poured herself a cup of tea, drank it, and sighed. "ahhh…nothing like a cup of tea in the afternoon…"

Chiisame regarded her with an incredulous expression. "AAAAAAGHHHH! That's why I hate this frikin' street! It's full of freaks!"

* * *

"Haitani, hurry up and…holy…" Shirai had run up beside Haitani. He suddenly took a step back. "You gotta be shitting me…" 

"Life ain't shitting you, Shirai. Now should you call for reinforcements or should I?" Haitani asked, pulling out his gun.

"Call for reinforcements?" Shirai asked, getting into the driver's seat. "Yeah, sure." He stepped on the gas pedal and threw the car into gear, spinning a 180 on the spot and revving up in the opposite direction. "I'll go call'em right now, personally!"

"H…Hey! You're running away! You're supposed to be my backup!" Haitani shouted, leaping onto the top of the car. He looked down at Shirai through the windscreen. "Hey! Stop, at least let me in first!"

"Man, the last thing I want is to be a hero, ok!" Shirai shouted. "Hero's die in the line of duty!"

"Coward…" Haitani muttered, before looking back. The rising cloud of smoke at the end of the street was growing bigger, along with the sound of the thunderous footfalls of numerous armed gangsters. "Then again…you've got a point there…"

* * *

"All right…so what's our situation…" Nodoka asked. 

"We're being pursued by a horde of yakuzas…who're blowing up everything in their path…though I don't think there would be any civilian casualties, cause this IS market avenue." Shinobu said.

"Good reasoning…cause nobody in market avenue qualifies as civilians. Nobody's normal enough." Nodoka said. "And to make things worse…we've got a cow riding on our backs…would you mind running? I don't really mind carrying you but at times I get this freaky tendency to crave for beef…" The twins were running down Market Avenue with what looked like a ton of misshapen beef on their backs.

"All right, all right, Suu-chan will run." The cow said, shedding its costume and leaping off. "WHEEEEEEEE!"

"Ok, I'll cover you, Shinobu-chan. Run!" Nodoka shouted, turning around and taking out her uzi. Bullets, missiles, and watermelons (?) were flying everywhere. She got behind a car and crouched down. They were right beside the Detective Agency. "Damn, the agency's right here…Lee's not gonna like this…"

"No way I'll leave you behind!" Shinobu shouted, taking out her own uzi. She got behind a crate on the other side of the street and got ready.

"Ok, you know what we want!" Kotarou shouted from somewhere up the street. The shots suddenly subsided and died down. "Hand it over and we'll let you twins go!"

"So, shall we give them what they want?" Shinobu asked, sliding and locking a magazine into her uzi.

"Yeah, let's give'em what they want…let's give'em HELL!" Nodoka shouted, "Over our dead bodies, you filthy yakuza scum!"

The Yakuzas immediately opened fire. Everything from bullets and missiles to RPGs and beam shots flew over the twins as they crouched down behind their cover. Suu meanwhile was hiding in a nearby alleyway. Nodoka noticed that she seemed to be toying with something, but she couldn't care less. She had more pressing matters…such as the grenade that just landed in front of her. She grabbed it and tossed it back over the car.

"Hey, isn't that Lee's garage down there?" Shinobu pointed at the garage up the road from where they were. A stray missile flew in and exploded inside the garage.

"Not anymore…" Nodoka said. "Now it's a crater" A few nuts and bolts, as well as the general tire, flew out and either bounced or rolled across the street, due to certain comedy conventions.

"Oh, I do hope Lee-kun is ok…" Shinobu said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, knowing Lee, he'd be out in 3…2…1…there he is." Nodoka said, looking over the car.

As smoke slowly rose from within the garage, a dark silhouette formed amidst the rolling cloud of smoke and dust, growing more and more distinct. Then Lee appeared, slightly singed, a gigantic monkey wrench in one hand, a sledgehammer in another. "Which one of you people blew up my garage?" He asked, calmly. The yakuzas stopped firing for a moment as they regarded Lee (terminator mode) standing calmly amidst the rolling smoke. "I asked…which one of you blew up my garage?"

All the yakuzas immediately pointed at one another.

"Good…" Lee said. "THEN YOU'LL ALL DIE!" he leaped forwards, swinging his sledgehammer and monkey wrench.

"Snooze…" Mitsune was sleeping, her head in her arms, as usual, on the bar countertop. Bullets smashed through the front windows and doors, ripping apart the heavy curtains and shredding through the woodwork (done by Lee, off course). She stirred, woken up by the noise and the sunlight filtering in through the holes in the curtains. "Huh…oh Urusai…" She took out a 12 gauge pump action shotgun and fired out through the window. Everything went quite for a moment as she settled back to sleep. "That's better…" Then the shooting and explosions started again, this time noisier than before. A vein throbbed on Mitsune's head…then it popped…

"Hey…how many yakuzas do you count?" Nodoka shouted over at Shinobu. She looked over the car and fired a burst with her uzi.

"Well…" Shinobu looked over her crate. "I don't know, but it's definitely decreasing…Konno-san just burst out of her pub and had just started firing her shotgun at everything she sees…she must be having quite a hangover…and Lee-kun is about to show them the intricacies of repairing people's personalities." (please remember, this being a Love Hina fanfic, bullets, missiles, heavy blunt objects, etc. only cause people to fly off with misshapen faces or get knocked out with swirly eye expressions-Surgeon General).

"Eh, what's that?" Nodoka pointed up the road at a large lumbering object rolling towards them.

"It's a…really big gattling cannon…" Shinobu said. "And it's aiming right at us…"

"Ok, Shinobu-chan, plan G, let's move!" Nodoka shouted.

"Anou…which one was plan G again?" Shinobu asked, putting one hand behind her head, smiling.

"The one where you heave me up and I take care of the rest!" Nodoka shouted, running towards Shinobu.

"Eh?" Shinobu lowered both hands and cupped them by her stomach. She crouched down slightly as Nodoka ran straight towards her. Nodoka leaped onto her hands as Shinobu heaved her upwards. Nodoka pushed down with her other foot on Shinobu's shoulder and with that split-second movement, Nodoka was hurled into the air. She leaped off an AC unit on the second floor of the Agency building and grasped the ledge of the roof and flipped up onto the roof.

"I'm on, Shinobu-chan! Hold on for a moment, ok!" Nodoka shouted down at Shinobu as she started running over the rooftops towards the gattling cannon. The gattling cannon operators noticed her and aimed it straight at her. The cannon started spinning, slowly at first, but as it sped up it started spewing red hot lead at an insane rate, smashing the concrete ledges of the roofs and even blasting whole walls and roofs off as it tried to aim for Nodoka, leaving a trail of flying dust and debris in Nodoka's wake.

"Lee-kun!" Shinobu cried as a yakuza tried to sneak up on him from behind, baseball bat raised. She raised her Nighthawk and fired, sending the yakuza spinning into the dust.

"Thanks, Shinobu-chan!" Lee shouted, flinging a barrage of screwdrivers at an incoming horde of yakuzas.

"Aghhhhhhhh! Take this, Yakuza bakas!" Nodoka screamed as she fired at the gattling cannon operators from atop the rooftops. The shots hit their mark with exact precision, sending the operators off into lala land. Nodoka looked down at the street below her and started picking off targets as she ran back towards Shinobu's end of the road.

* * *

Some distance up the road… 

"Six sandwiches and a bottle of lemonade to go, please." A young man ordered, standing behind the counter. "And add two melon breads, I hear the melon breads here are one of the hallmarks of the town."

"The melon breads are on the house. What is the world without melon breads, anyway?" The girl on the other side of the counter said, quickly placing the orders in a brown paper bag. She was dressed in a standard white baker's outfit with a frilly apron and baker's hat. She took the money and opened up the old fashioned cash register.

"I think there's some sort of commotion going on down the road…any idea?" the man asked, picking up his bottle of lemonade, opening it, and taking a sip.

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure it's the yakuza again…It's always something or other around here. They're a pretty sad bunch, always going around asking for protection money. We usually give them something out of pity." The girl sighed, shaking her head. A bullet came through the window and struck a pan on the wall. It ricocheted around the room, bouncing off every metal surface, before smashing the man's bottle of lemonade.

"Hmmm…yet another sleepy little town…" the man said, flicking the bottle neck into a nearby dustbin. "Another lemonade please. Do you have one in a bullet-proof bottle, by any chance?" His cell rang. "Oh, excuse me," He answered it. "Hello?"

"Have you found the program, Rayce?" A voice asked over the phone.

"Not yet sir, I'm about to go contact a local hacker I know in this area. I'll let you know when I've got something." Rayce said, swinging around the lemonade bottle.

"Please hurry, Rayce. That program must not fall into the wrong hands."

"Don't worry sir, agent Rayce Farelle's on the job. The program's as good as ours." He laughed. "Do you know someone by the name of Chiisame Hasegawa around here?" He asked the girl as he turned to leave.

"She runs the internet café down the street…though it's right down there where the commotion's happening. Or perhaps you should wait until it dies down somewhat." The girl suggested.

"Oh well…it's not as if I'm in a hurry or anything." Rayce said. A bullet came through the window and whipped his hat off. "Your name's Shana, right? What's the secret behind these melon breads?"

* * *

Keitarou was walking sedately along an empty street, thinking. "So…let's put everything together…the Alpha-1 was stolen by a hacker, and now someone's watching the home of the program's developer…But that means they need him to actually operate the program…or…what is it they really need…this is really confusing…" He had told Mr. Tamada to go and seek refuge in the Hinata Sou where he would be safest. Grandma Hina was always known to grant protection and sanctuary for those in need. All sorts of things happen in this town, so anyone's best bet is to rely on the Hinata Sou's protection, which in turn was enforced by every single townspeople. 

"Heya!" A voice called out after him.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Asuna, how's everything?" Keitarou greeted the young brunette as she ran up to him.

"I'm fine, thanks. Seems like you're busy with another case, brooding all over like that. Better not let your mind wander off too far…it's too small to be let out alone." She sniggered. She was in her usual bright red jacket and white track pants with her newspaper and magazine bag slung over one shoulder.

"I'll let that slide today. You've just gone on another delivery run?" Keitarou asked.

"Yeah. Some folks down in Mahora wanted a few magazines and newspapers, urgent, and they even offered to pay extra for the delivery. It wasn't too bad." Asuna said. "So what's the case?"

"I don't know really…it seems like a some sort of hacker crime…though it seems like there's something bigger than that behind it. But I've got no leads whatso…huh?" Keitarou stopped abruptly as they turned into Market Avenue.

"What is it? Oh man…" Asuna whistled as she looked around Market Avenue. "Is it just me, or has this become a very common thing here in Market Avenue…"

"It's just you." Keitarou sighed. "I'm pretty sure the twins are somehow involved. I'll go check." Keitarou said, taking out his SOCOM.

"Good luck! I'd join you, but I've got more magazines and papers to deliver!" Asuna hollered after him, as if what was happening was nothing more than a minor community disagreement. "Don't forget, community meeting at 6 on Saturday at the Hinata Sou!"

"Thanks, I'll be there!" Keitarou hollered back, as he walked down the street towards the source of the mayhem. Seeing all the yakuzas blocking the road, he ducked into an alleyway and went around, coming out by the Agency. "So…uh…what's happening?"

"Oh, anou…hi, Keitarou-kun." Shinobu greeted him with a smile. She was still behind her crate, a few metres away from the alley opening where Keitarou was standing. "Nothing much, really. The yakuzas just decided to do a little community service." There was a sudden explosion and Lee flew over the crate and landed a few metres down the road.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Lee shouted, picking up his sledgehammer and monkey wrench and running back towards the fray.

"Oh…I see…" Keitarou said, walking over and crouching behind the crate beside Shinobu. "So what was it the yakuzas wanted to clean up this time?"

"Oh, it's that girl over there. I think her name's Suu-chan…she lives up in a flat down by the square, I think." Shinobu replied, gesturing at Suu who was still tinkering with something behind the alleyway. "She's the local IT expert, I see her hanging around Chiisame's internet café a lot."

Meanwhile, in the background, up on the roof above them, Nodoka was firing another barrage of bullets at an incoming wave of yakuzas carrying pipes, katanas, and baseball bats. The first shot hit the first yakuza who flew back and knocked over a whole line of other yakuzas.

"Local IT expert huh? Somehow…that's too much of a coincidence…" Keitarou murmured.

"Shinobu! Magazine!" Nodoka shouted "And call Ako-chan, get her to prepare a few beds down at the clinic, she's going to have a busy evening!" . Shinobu tossed over one of her spare uzi magazines and started firing over the crate.

"I think Ako-chan's got her work cut out for her…" Shinobu said. Keitarou leaned over the crate and fired a few shots with his SOCOM.

"No kidding." Keitarou said.

"HOW DARE YOU DISTURB THE PEACE OF MARKET AVENUE!" A voice shouted.

"WE, THE DEFENDERS OF JUSTICE, THE GOTHILOLI KAMEN, SHALL RID THE WORLD OF EVILDOERS!" Another voice shouted.

"Oh man…not them again…" Keitarou muttered.

"Oh, looky! Looky! Keitarou-kun, the Gothiloli kamens are here!" Shinobu shouted with delight, pulling Keitarou's shoulder. Keitarou looked over the crate to regard the scene. Up on the roof, Nodoka had put up a hand to her face and was slowly shaking her head.

Up on top of the theatre, two girls in identical yet different coloured gothic maid costumes with masquerade masks were standing in a would-be-cool Japanese superhero pose (if only it wasn't so stereotypical and pathetic). Both boasted UMPN-90 submachine guns and a load of C4 and frag grenades. One wore a black apron over a white suit with a black mask while the other wore the exact opposite.

"To protect the world from devastation!" One shouted, as she changed her pose, raising both arms up and pointing the tips of her fingers downwards while standing on one leg.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" The other shouted, as she also changed her pose, feet widely spaced, one arm pointing diagonally upwards, the other balled into a fist by her side.

"To proclaim the beauty of truth and love!" another pose change. This time it was a muscle flex.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" yet another pose change. It's basically getting more and more depressing with each pose change.

"Gothiloli Kamens! Blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" They shouted together, in a combo pose. They stood back to back, one leg extended, guns held over their shoulders, hands saluting. A black flying cat with big wide ears floated across them and meowed happily. Everyone could've sworn the cat actually said "that's right!", but cats can't talk…so everyone just shook their heads in unison.

Everyone stared…some with disbelief, some with incredulity, some with mere fascination.

"I think…they pulled that off an anime I've seen before…" Shinobu whispered.

"You know…I think we shouldn't have used that motto…it was kinda cheesy, especially cause it's from that popular hit children's anime…" one of the gothiloli kamens, the one with the white apron, whispered to her comrade while still holding their finishing pose.

"It was a pretty good motto…and I couldn't think of anything myself." The other one whispered back, also holding her pose. "I mean, who watches that anime anyway?"

"Everyone…apparently…"

The silence was suddenly broken by another yell. "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take this, yakuza losers!" Suu leaped out of her alleyway carrying a huge beam cannon ("where'd she get that!"-Nodoka) and pulled the trigger. All of the yakuzas (and even the gothiloli kamens) who were in the line of fire flinched.

"Thank you for pulling the trigger…the X-9999 positron cannon with optional sun umbrella will now charge the energy required for the shot. Please wait while the energy loads. Thank you, and we hope you enjoy this product, courtesy of Hakase laboratories" a cool female voice coming from the cannon said. Everyone face-faulted.

"Ah…Hakase huh? That explains it…" Keitarou muttered.

The yakuza opened fire again, forcing Suu to duck back into the alleyway. "2 and loading. While you wait, why don't you go through our user friendly product catalogue, with compliments from Hakase laboratories." The female voice from the cannon added.

"URUSAI you stupid cannon!" Nodoka shouted, firing down from the rooftop. "Kid! Make sure you sue Hakase to hell if we survive this!" She shouted at Suu.

"Gothiloli Shiro, let us show them what happens to those who stand in the way of justice." The first gothiloli kamen with the black apron said calmly, priming her UMPN and aiming.

"Right behind you, Gothiloli Kuro! Let us show them the light of peace!" She took out a grenade and pulled out the pin.

"LET'S GO!" They both shouted, leaping off the roof and charging forwards. The cat meowed and flew after them.

"I live in a blessed age…." Keitarou sighed, as he got up and shot a number of yakuzas.

"I think it's just that you live in Market Avenue…" Shinobu said, snapping another magazine into her uzi. Nodoka had going berserk with her guns again. Lee was throwing nails ninja style while Mitsune was blowing the living crap out of anyone who stood in her way. The Gothiloli Kamens, meanwhile, were knocking down yakuzas left right and centre.

A squad car screeched to a stop by the agency. Keitarou, Nodoka, and Shinobu looked around and stared. "Only a single squad car?" Keitarou asked.

The door opened and a large army boot got out. It was followed by a bullet proof padding covered leg and a bullet proof vest covered body. Then a riot helmet (plus gasmask) covered head emerged from behind the door. It ducked back into the car and brought out a riot shield and an M-60 heavy machine gun. Another figure, similarly dressed, emerged from the other door and brought out yet another riot shield followed by a gattling gun.

"Uhhh, guys?" Keitarou asked, wearing an exasperated look.

"Don't worry, civilians, we, Kanagawa's finest, shall take care of these miscreants!" A voice said from behind the gasmask.

"Yes, stand back, while we apply brute force upon these law ignorant… err… bozos…yes." The other figure said, advancing towards the yakuzas.

"Freeze! In the name of the law!" The first figure shouted. Everyone did freeze…but mostly in awe that someone would actually come down into a street fight dressed like that. People who do things like that would normally find themselves sinking to the bottom of Tokyo harbour, with optional standard concrete boots or tin can treatment, 5 minutes into the encounter.

"You have the right to remain silent! Everything you say can and will be used against…h…hey, we told you to freeze…" The second figure stammered, as the yakuza advanced.

"I think officer Shirai and officer Haitani will be needing some help…" Keitarou said.

"STUPID COPPERS!" Nodoka shouted, leaping up off the roof into the air and landing on one of the cops, bringing him down. He fell on the other cop, bringing him down as well. Nodoka immediately began firing at all the yakuzas in the immediate vicinity. "NEXT TIME, TRY SOMETHING LESS SUICIDAL. THE LONG ARM OF THE LAW COULD GET ITSELF TRAPPED IN MOUSE TRAPS IF IT REACHES INTO PLACES IT DOESN'T BELONG!"

"I think we were just brought down by a little girl, officer Shirai." Haitani whispered to his comrade.

"Shhh…stay quiet, they might think we're dead." Shirai whispered back.

"Sigh…so the yakuzas are stirring up trouble again…" A dark skinned woman wearing a gunner's outfit sighed. She and three other females were standing some distance up the street, regarding the pandemonium.

"Well then, it's time for a bit of divine punishment. Come, my peaceful brethren, err…sisthren, let's give them an ass whoopin' of biblical proportions!" A nun holding a book said.

"Oro…it's always so lively here on this street." A young woman in a hakama and gi smiled.

"HOW DARE THEY DISRUPT THE PEACE! I, DAUGHTER OF THE SHINMEI TEMPLE, SHALL SHOW THOSE DEMONS WHAT HELL TRULY LOOKS LIKE!" A raven haired swordswoman, also in a hakama and gi, shouted. She unsheathed her katana and charged into the fray. "SHINMEI-RYU OUGI, HI-KEN, ZAN GAN KEN!" A ki blast erupted along the ground, sending a whole regiment of unfortunate yakuzas to fly up into the sky.

"Well, if we don't hurry, there might not be much left to clean up…" The dark skinned woman said.

"Well…it seems like Motoko's doing fine on her own, Mana…I don't think I'd like to interrupt her…" The sister said, standing back slightly as she watched the trail of carnage Motoko left behind.

"Oro…Misora-chan, go on, don't worry about interrupting Motoko. There's plenty to go around." The young woman in the hakama and gi said, smiling.

"Ok then, Aoyama-san, allow me to show you the arts of our church! Let's make'em HOLY!" Misora shouted, charging into the chaos. A few moments later a few bright flashes lit up here and there, sending yakuzas flying into stores, over rooftops, or deep underground.

"What about you, Mana-chan?" The young woman asked the dark skinned woman.

"No thanks, Tsuroko-san…I think having Misora, Motoko, Lee, Mitsune, the cops, the gothiloli kamens, and even the detective trio is already overkill…"

"I feel sorry for those yakuzas…oh my, there goes another one." Tsuroko said, pointing at a yakuza who was soaring over the battlefield.

"I feel more sorry for Ako-chan…she's gonna have to treat all the wounded…and there might not even be much left to treat…" Mana sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later… 

"Ok…I'll ask you again…why do you yakuza folks want that girl?" Nodoka had taken hold of a random yakuza by the collar and was roughly interrogating him. "Tell me!"

"Ako-chan, you're here!" Shinobu cried out with relief. "We gotta help these people!" She gestured at all the yakuza gang members strewn across the street.

"…" Ako's jaw dropped. She was rendered speechless as her small medikit fell to the ground with a clatter. Lee was assessing the damage done to the neighbourhood and calculating how much they would have to take out of the community budget to repair all the damaged shops. There was no way they could repair this by themselves so they were going to have to rely on the budget gathered by the entire community in anticipation of such situations. Mitsune, meanwhile, had gone back to her pub and fallen asleep again. The Gothiloli kamens, after finishing their closing pose and chant, had disappeared. Motoko was trying to argue with Keitarou over the right to punish Kotarou, while Misora was gathering all the fallen weapons. Shirai was again reading out the yakuza's rights while Haitani was asking a fallen yakuza who his daddy was.

"Is that part of the interrogation process?" Shinobu asked Nodoka, who was choosing another random yakuza to interrogate.

"I don't know…I guess it's part of the inter-ego-ation process." Nodoka said, picking up another yakuza by the collar. "Yo!"

"I'm telling you to move aside, I want to finish off that minister of darkness!" Motoko shouted, pointing the tip of her katana at Keitarou who was standing in front of a tied up Kotarou.

"And I'm telling you, I want to interrogate him first." Keitarou shouted. "Then you can go ahead and do whatever you like!"

"…very well, you have 5 minutes." Motoko said, sheathing her sword and walking away.

"Ok, Kotarou, here's the deal. You tell me what I wanna know, and I'll let you go, deal?" Keitarou asked.

"Go off and bite the dust will ya!" Kotarou said.

"Okay, if you wanna be a sore loser, fine. Be that way. But I hear Shinmei swordswomen could be pretty nasty…especially with people like you…" Keitarou said, in an offhand voice, walking away. "suit yourself…"

As he walked away, Keitarou counted down, "3…2…1…"

"Okay, I'll talk!" Kotarou shouted after him.

"Good, I knew we'd see eye to eye. Now, why are you people after Suu-chan?" Keitarou asked.

"We got a hacker to track down the whereabouts of the Alpha-1, you know, that program that was stolen recently…and apparently she had it…" Kotarou said. "All we wanted was to recover the program, that's all." He said, innocently.

"Wait, there's more to that…" Nodoka shouted, striding over to them. "Tell me, or I'll drag you over to Aoyama-san NOW!"

"There's nothing else to say. We only want the prize money. I mean, we gotta eat too, after all." Kotarou said.

"Tell me…the…truth!" Nodoka held him up by the collar and looked him close in the eye.

"There's nothing more to it." Kotarou said, defiantly.

"Ok, then you've served your purpose." Nodoka said in an offhand manner, dragging Kotarou towards Motoko. "AOYAMA-SAN!"

"Oy! Oy! All right, I get it, I get it! Someone in our organization stole the damn thing, but it disappeared. It jumped onto the internet somehow! I don't know anything else, I swear!" Kotarou shouted. There was pure fear in his eyes. The idea of being handed over to an Aoyama was enough to inspire pure fear in anyone's mind, even in the hardiest of people.

"Great, nice doing business with you, Kotarou-kun" Nodoka said, leaving him behind.

"Oy! Oy!" Kotarou shouted after her. But then she saw her hand over a knife to Shinobu who was approaching.

"We're not taking prisoners, off course, Kotarou-kun." Shinobu came up and cut the knots binding Kotarou with the knife Nodoka gave her.

"You'll all pay for this, I swear!" Kotarou shouted as he got loose. "Hey, thanks, I'll repay the favour someday, both of you." He whispered to Shinobu. "I'll get back at all of you!" He shouted at the general audience. "Mark my words!"

Motoko unsheathed her sword by an inch.

"EEEEP!" Kotarou winced. "I'll be back! Retreat for today boys!" The yakuzas, including the wounded ones who had just been treated by Ako, all got up and ran down Mahoko street towards their HQ.

"Sigh…those troublesome pests…" Motoko sighed.

"You'll get used to it after living here long enough, sister." Tsuroko said, patting her on the shoulder. "You did great today. I can see you didn't kill anyone."

"Thank you, sister." Motoko bowed her head.

"We might as well get started on cleaning up, eh?" Mana said. "Don't run, Misora." She grabbed Misora by the back of her hood.

"I…I have duties to attend to…" She laughed uneasily, looking back at Mana. In her hands was an entire armory of firearms, all definitely worth something on the black market.

"You caused more destruction than was necessary…therefore you shall take part in cleaning up after yourself." Mana said sternly, looking down at Misora. Her eyes flashed menacingly.

"Uh…yes, Mana!" She saluted, and ran off to help the others cleaning up.

"Shall we, Mana-chan?" Tsuroko pulled back the sleeves of her gi.

"Very well, Tsuroko-san." Mana said, taking off her jacket and tying it around her waist.

"Hey, what exactly is this?" Misora asked, picking up a huge cylindrical object. Everyone sweat-dropped big time.

"…100...Weapon charged, thank you for waiting. Please do not aim this gun at your eye. We are not liable for any loss of limbs, heads, or any other body part, or any material property that may be lost due to the use of this cannon. Thank you again for choosing Hakase laboratories. We hope you enjoy the effects of this cannon." The cool female voice from the large cylindrical object said.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Keitarou muttered.

"Perfect way to end the day…" Nodoka muttered.

"Oh, fireworks!" Shinobu clapped her hands together cheerfully.

"hmmm…calculating all that…I can see we're going to need about 5 million yen all together…" Lee murmured, looking down at his notepad. Then he looked up and noticed the cannon. "Oh…make that 50…"

"Nyahahahaha…" Suu laughed.

* * *

"So, Tamada-san, you create programs, do you not?" A small, reasonably aged old woman asked, leaning on her cane as she turned around to face the man. A few minutes ago she was watching the smoke rising from the other end of Market Avenue. 

"Yes. I currently make children's programs for a local software business." Tamada answered, nodding. "Though I sort of stopped a few weeks ago after noticing I was being watched."

"That is unfortunate." The old woman said.

"What do you do, Hina-san?" Tamada asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, as you can see, I'm the caretaker of this orphanage, me and the Aoyamas. Please call me Grandma Hina, by the way. That's what everyone in town calls me." Grandma Hina said, sitting down opposite Tamada, facing away from the windows.

"I can see everyone in the neighbourhood looks up to you, Grandma Hina." Tamada said, sipping his tea.

"Oh my, yes, even if I do say so myself…well, almost everyone in town are practically my children, you see. Being the orphanage caretaker in this town is a very serious matter."

"I see…but I wonder why there are so many orphans here in this town?" Tamada asked.

"Well, a lot of reasons. But mainly because there are good people and bad people." Grandma Hina looked down. Tamada could sense that the subject was one that she didn't like talking about.

"Grandma Hina…I…" Tamada started, before a rather rude explosion interrupted him mid-sentence. Beyond the windows, down the street, a huge flash of light burst out and engulfed most of Market Avenue. A large pillar of light extended into the sky as the ground shook.

"Go on…" Grandma Hina said, sipping her tea.

"Ummm…Grandma Hina, excuse me, but did you hear that?"

"Why, yes, I did. I'm not that deaf yet, young man, there's still a lot of life left in this old body." Grandma Hina said, raising her cane in a playful manner.

"Wasn't that an explosion?" Tamada asked, worried that this old woman might be senile enough to not understand the significance of such an explosion The light and smoke was slowly dissipating, revealing the general chaos the explosion had left behind.

"My, yes it was, wasn't it?" Grandma Hina nodded. "But it's nothing to get upset about…I'm sure it was just another one of Satomi-chan's inventions going haywire in the middle of Market Avenue. The kids will clear it all up by tomorrow, as usual. It's a common thing here in this town, Tamada-san, you'll get used to it. Nothing to get worried about." Grandma Hina dismissed the matter with a quick flick of her bony hand.

"The norms here are quite warped…." Tamada sighed. "How am I supposed to get used to this?" He got up and went to the window. "Market Avenue…what a strange place…"

* * *

"Wow…the special effects is a little overdone, but I liked the ending…" Rayce said, sipping his bottle of lemonade. A positron particle zipped through the window and smashed through the lemonade bottle. 

"sigh…not another one…" Shana sighed, closing the windows and doors as the shockwave drew near.

"This is…one sleepy little town…" Rayce said, flicking the bottle neck into a nearby dustbin. It was smashed in mid-air by another stray positron particle.

"Melon bread?" Shana offered Rayce a melon bread. The ground was shaking, the doors and windows rattled. She herself took one and started munching.

"Thanks…" Rayce took it and took a bite as the lights went out.

* * *

"Oneechan…" 

"Don't…say…a…word…Fumika…"

"D…Demou…how are we supposed to explain this to Noriyasu-san when he gets back?"

"I…don't…know…Fumika…you tell me…"

The 'Corner Antiques' store lay in ruins before the two. A piece of wood was swinging off what was once a window sill. It cracked and fell, raising a cloud of dust and plaster that engulfed the two.

"Oneechan…"

"Yes, Fumika-chan?"

"I can't see anything…"

"Neither can I, Fumika-chan…neither can I…"

* * *

To be continued…. 

Credits:

Written by:Beyond the Bounds

Inspiration: Futakoi Alternative

Cast: (Cast will be added later)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for making it this far. By the way, new chapters for Soul Requiem and New Mobile Suit: Gundam Hina Eternity are also available. Don't forget to check'em out! Also, Final Hina Fantasy and Love Hina Children of the Exodus will be re-written over the summer holidays, so stay tuned for more new releases from Beyond the Bounds! Now, to reply to reviews!

Wonderbee31: Seems like you're becoming a regular reviewer. Thanks a lot. The Market Avenue idea came to me suddenly and I decided, hey, why not? Yeah, Romance is definitely one of this story's themes so relationships are a must. We'll see what happens. As for the Market Avenue Mayhem, yep, I only had one thought at the time: Insanity.

Swordbearer: Thanks for the review and feedback. I seriously need feedback...lots and lots of it, as I am still in the process of learning. Yeah, I do realize there may be many grammar mistakes. It's just one of the things. I know I should start getting proof-readers but I just never get around to it. Yes, the chapter 3 prologue was Shinobu's flashback, while the chapter 4 prologue was Nodoka's flashback. Guess who's turn it is now in chapter 6? I don't really know much about those weapons. I asked my sis for good weapons to use in the story and the name Nighthawk came up as well as Desert Eagle and SOCOM. Thanks again for the review and please continue to notify me of my mistakes (corrections will follow, definitely). Please enjoy the chapter!

BigFics2: 'That Darn Cat"? Actually, that actually crossed my mind as I wrote that chapter. It was a pretty unique movie. Off course, Insanity is a must in the LH universe. As I wrote the story, I couldn't help wanting to visit Kanagawa myself...who knows, such a place might exist somewhere in this world, hehehehe. Thanks for the review and please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, Negima, or anything else here that doesn't belong to me. I definitely don't own the Desert Eagle,.SOCOM, Cobra, or Chinookbrands.

* * *

Watashi wa…Tantei…Shinobu-chan…Nodoka-chan…Tantei no sannin… 

Kimochi…kimochi…kanashimi…namida…shiawase…egau? Warau? Nadako-chan…Shinobu-chan…

Where would I be now…if it weren't for the twins…I couldn't even imagine it.

"All right, Keitarou. These two girls will be living here with us starting today. You're a man, so now it's your task to care for them and protect them as a big brother would, understand?" Father's words that day are still etched into my head…I could never forget that day…when the twins appeared on our doorstep, soaked to the skin. Shinobu-chan was crying…she always was. Nodoka-chan was always hovering around her, doing her best to cheer her up.

Our office and home was rather small. Father had to dig up mother's old futon to accommodate the twins. It was a bit of a squeeze, but we managed to get all three futons folded out. Dad decided to sleep on the sofa and wouldn't hear any protests from me or the twins. The two almost didn't sleep the whole night…Nodoka-chan held a sobbing Shinobu-chan all night long, gently stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort. She was crying too…though I noticed that she was trying her best to hold back the tears.

I…did I sleep? All I remember was a darkness, a silence only broken by Shinobu-chan's subsequent sobs. Father didn't stir…he only lay still on his sofa. Why wasn't he trying to comfort the twins? I wondered…I always did…well, at least for some time. I got up and approached the two…but I was at a loss…what was I to do? I wanted to ask father…or someone…anyone…for the first time in my life I really felt I had to make a difference…but I didn't know how. But I ended up sitting there beside the two…just watching…

I thought I heard a faint rustle from the sofa behind me. I looked around for a moment, but was only greeted by Father's slowly rising and descending backside. But later on I speculated…was he watching us? Me? And if he was…why? Why hadn't he comforted the twins? Why'd he leave it…all to me? Wait…he left it…to me….

Later on in the morning…

"Ok, Keitarou, you hold the fort while I go out and solve a case, ok? Take care of the twins for me." The next morning father had to go out on another case. I understood that he would rather stay home and get the twins settled, but our family, as usual, was going through hard times.

"Ummm…do you two…need anything?" I asked the two…well, only Nodoka actually. Shinobu-chan had fallen asleep in Nodoka's arms. Nodoka was still, though red-eyed, wide awake. "I think you should get some sleep too."

"This is all your fault…" Nodoka muttered.

"Eh?"

"It's because of this tiny depressing room you call your home….the décor's all gloomy…everything's a mess…it's all dark and dreary…no wonder Shinobu-chan's crying all the time…" Nodoka muttered. I swear, a vein almost popped in my head. I could see there was going to be trouble.

"Uhh…do you want me to open the curtains or something?" I asked her. Concentrate, Keitarou…focus…don't lose your temper…these kids just lost their parents and father told you to take care of them.

"You stupid Baka! Can't you see Shinobu-chan's sleeping! Do you know how long she was up last night, crying! Do you want to wake her up with you idiotic nonsense!" Nadako hissed. As if I don't know…I was up all night beside you…

"…right…do you want to eat anything? Dad normally eats meals on the run, so I normally do the real cooking." I can tell you, it was taking every ounce of self-restrain in existence just to keep a civil tone.

"Urusai, baka, be quiet. Can't you see Shinobu-chan's sleeping!"

"Ok, scrambled eggs and toast for three, was it?" I decided to just ignore her. As I cooked, I heard a gentle melody seep through me…it was a melody that was etched into my very soul…my mother's old lullaby. Father claimed he didn't know how to sing it, and left it at that. But to hear it once again…here? I turned around and found Nodoka-chan, gently humming the lullaby as Shinobu-chan's sleeping face was contorted into a frown, her eyes flicking. A nightmare?

I realized that day…how much Nodoka-chan loved Shinobu-chan, and how everything she ever did, every single blown top, was all for Shinobu. I later found that Nodoka-chan was by nature somewhat similar to Shinobu-chan…though she started to put on an attitude in order to protect Shinobu-chan, and it sort of developed out of control. I just sighed and placed the plates on the table, before walking over to my cupboard. After a few minutes rummaging I found what I was looking for.

"What the hell is that?" Nadako asked, in a low tone.

"My mother's old cuddle doll…I think its name is Liddo-kun or something." I held it out to the twins.

"And…what am I supposed to do with that dirty ragged doll?" Nadako asked. The vein popped. But just then Shinobu, eyes closed, reached out for the doll, took it, and hugged it tight before falling into a deep sleep. I and Nadako watched her contented sleeping face for a moment before looking at one another.

"What the hell are you looking at, Baka?" Nadako asked.

"Oh…nothing…" I answered, standing up.

"…Thank you…" Nadako muttered.

"What?" I whirled around in surprise. This girl can say 'thank you'?

"I said…thank you…you baka!" Nadako said in a slightly more audible voice. Shinobu giggled in her sleep, a tear escaping her eyes.

"And what are you laughing at, Shinobu-chan?" Nodoka asked, in a gentler tone, laying Shinobu to sleep on the futon. "Hey, you said there's breakfast?"

"Yes…" I said, walking to the low dining table. "Toast and scrambled eggs."

"WHAT!" Nadako raised her voice slightly. "What's wrong with you! No tomato sauce!" She pointed at the scrambled eggs. "Shinobu-chan likes it with tomato sauce!"

It became clear to me…later on…why exactly dad hadn't comforted the twins that night…and why he watched us, or at least I think he did…but even that morning I had already had a close enough idea of why exactly…

I just chuckled as I took out a bottle of tomato sauce and handed it over. Nadako turns out to be far more predictable than I thought. And so my life with the twins started…and every single day was as sweet as the tomato sauce Nadako accidentally spilled all over the table…

Her scream of rage attracted the entire neighbourhood….

* * *

Futakoi Alternative Opening OST 

New World/Bokura No Jikan (Yumi)

Downloadable from any Anime soundtrack site. I suggest gendou(dot)com

Intro: A view of blue skies…a usual Love Hina scene with Keitarou and Naru studying for their Tokyo-U exams up on the rooftop, with Motoko practicing Kendo on one side, Shinobu drying some clothes on another, Mitsune and Mutsumi sitting in a kotatsu drinking booze and gulping down watermelons, Sarah and Haruka enjoying the wind then the camera swivels up to the skies before suddenly fizzing out… Suddenly, rock kicks in and view flashes. Title shows 'Love Hina Alternative, koi to shoujo to machine gun'

Yume wo mukou e ikki ni hashitte yo (Running at once towards a dream)

Nayameru kinou wo fungiri warai aou (let's meet and laugh away yesterday's troubles)

(Maehara Shinobu and Maehara Nodoka fall out of the sky on snowboards. As they approach Hinata Sou, wings spring out from the boards, causing them to glide upwards above Hinata Sou while a volley of missiles blast Hinata Sou)

Omoide ga itta no toki mo (when our memories were here)

(Everyone in the cinema, who incidentally were wearing 'we love Love Hina' T-shirts, starts shouting complaints at the screen as the screen started to show explosions and action scenes.)

Kidzu wa fukaa no mi massugu mae ni (even though we are deeply hurt, go straight on)

(Every big screen across the world started showing the title 'Love Hina Alternative'. Everyone screams in pure horror)

GO TO NEW WORLD

(Flashes show a number of close-up views of characters from Market Avenue)

Kaze no naka kainjiteru yo (I can feel it in the wind)

(Everyone runs down Market Avenue)

Atsumi moto wa kagayaku yo (the warm sea is shining)

(Everyone's surrounded by armed people in suits)

Ima koso (especially now)

(Everyone goes berserk. You get the idea.)

Kitto zutto soba ni iru yo ne (surely, always, you'll be by my side)

(Maehara Shinobu and Maehara Nodoka ride a bike amidst busy rush hour traffic, pursued by a gunship. Kaede and Ku Fei leap amongst the sky scrapers behind them, right beside the gunships, followed closely by the gothiloli kamens)

Miro no michi wa hoshi ni tsazuke yo (The road to the future goes on to the stars)

(A chopper flies around a tall skyscraper with Lee and Makie at the wheel and Hakase and Mana at the door. Nodoka was gun-duelling with a man, both shooting and melee, free-falling down one side of the building. Shinobu was falling right behind them, switching places with Nodoka every few shots. )

Motto Motto nani ga okitemo (on and on, no matter what happens)

(Keitarou smashes out of one of the windows right beside Nodoka, Shinobu, and the opponent, a SOCOM in one hand. The opponent tried to shoot Keitarou while Setsuna leans out of one window and throws Keitarou a katana which he catches and swings around to deflect the bullets.)

Namida wa hanbun miba no egao ni mou (half our tears become double smiles)

(A few more gunships whirl around the building, firing a volley of missiles at the the group. Evangeline, Suu, Sarah, Fumika, Fuuka, Rayce, Motoko, Tsuroko and Shana fall through the sky and use their own unique styles to destroy the missile barrage and the gunships.)

Itsudemo (forever)

(Shinobu, Nodoka and Keitarou knocks out their opponent but then realizes they're in free fall.They scream as they fall towards the camera while the gunships and missiles explodes above them. END)

* * *

"Did you hear? They just uncovered another part of that artefact the other day." There was the usual loud cacophony of a multitude voices, intermingling into the usual beat of the bar. 

"Yeah…I heard the guy who uncovered it was this really elusive archaeologist. Quite famous really. I heard he's the authority on Turtlian artefacts…he's uncovered all the most famous Turtlian artefacts." Another voice said. There was the occasional clink of glasses, the cheerful tune of the jukebox, and the soft whap whap of the fan overhead. There was a low hanging smog of cigarette smoke.

"But he's now wanted by almost every single underground organization on the planet…they say…hey, what happened?" The three men stopped talking as the whole bar went quiet. By the bar counter sat a man in a white lab coat, idly gently shifting around the ice in his empty glass. The bartender had ducked under the counter and re-appeared with a suitcase and an army helmet. He high-tailed it out of the bar's backdoor, before everyone who was perceptive enough did the same while the more hardy ones decided to stay put and take out their guns and other miscellaneous weapons. The guy sitting by the counter just stared down into his glass and sighed.

Suddenly, everything went bright outside.

"Hey…is it just me or did the roof just get ripped off?" One of the customers asked, as far behind the bar the wrecked roof smashed into the dust, accompanied by a huge cloud of dust. Everyone, even the less perceptive ones now, decided that this ain't no ordinary bar brawl and decided to scramble out of the firing range. The man in the white lab coat didn't as much as flinch. The bar's metal sign flew up into the air, flashing in the bright morning sun.

Then it started. A barrage of machine gun rippers smashed through what remained of the bar. It was followed by a volley of shotgun shots that cleanly wiped away any remaining traces of the bar.

"Hehe…what are the chances he's still alive?" One man laughed, reloading his AK-47.

"Slim…real slim…as slim as the twig we've probably reduced him into…hehehe…" Another man laughed, pumping his shotgun.

"He…hey…where is he then?" Another man asked, as he primed his M-60. The metal sign stood straight amidst the smoking bar, pocked by bullet dents. It slowly fell to the ground, raising yet another cloud of dust. Behind it still sat the man in the white lab coat, whisky glass in one hand.

"Huh…he's…" The group of six men (all armed to the teeth) raised their guns. "He's…immortal?"

"…" A rather larger man behind them swung around the gigantic beam launcher he was shouldering and primed it. "Get him, men"

The man in the lab coat sighed and stood up, taking a revolver out of his pockets.

All the men flinched.

* * *

"Huuuaaahm…" Keitarou yawned as he stretched. He stood up and looked around the room. Thankfully yesterday's blast hadn't damaged much of the interior of the office. On one side stood Shinobu in her usual cooking apron, skilfully stirring about something in a large wok. 

"Oh, Anou…ohayo, Keitarou-kun." Shinobu smiled as she sprinkled some salt into the fry. Everyone in Market Avenue had helped out cleaning up the mess yesterday. Fortunately nothing was heavily damaged, with the exception of the facades of each store within the explosion radius and the slight depression in the road. But everyone did their part in cleaning up and they even had a small party afterwards…and lo and behold, even the yakuza came and helped out…with a temporary cease fire, off course.

"Ohayo, Shinobu-chan…" Keitarou said, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the bathroom. "I think I'm gonna go wash up…darn, I fell asleep in my day clothes again…" he stifled a yawn.

"Ummm…anou…you shouldn't go in there, Keita…" Shinobu started, turning around, before an ear-piercing scream rent the air.

* * *

"Okay…let's go over this one more time…you're saying the yakuza were involved, right?" Rayce asked. He and Tsuroko were standing beside the street where chaos had reigned supreme just the day before. 

"Yes." Tsuroko smiled pleasantly.

"And there was street brawl…involving the local DA secretaries and a…misshaped cow…that happens to be the local IT expert…" Rayce looked through his notes.

"Correct." Tsuroko said.

"The local mechanic and the local bartender/pub owner got involved as well…" Rayce ticked something on his notes.

"Right."

"And…apparently…a superhero showed up…" Rayce flipped through his notes. "Lollipoppy cuckoos or something, was it?"

"Two superheroes, and it's Gothiloli Kamens." Tsuroko corrected.

"Right…right…what's this about the cops arriving and creating more havoc?" Rayce asked. "I thought the cops were supposed to…"

"They're Market Avenue Cops…" Tsuroko reminded him.

"Ah…yes, I forgot…then a nun and a samurai…" Rayce eyed Tsuroko suspiciously.

"We are only local Kendo senseis…the Shinmei-ryu Dojo had nothing to do with it." Tsuroko smiled a hundred-dollar smile.

"Okay…a nun and a samurai joined the fray…and caused more damage to nearby structures…and then…a Grade-A custom Hakase-Laboratory brand Plasma Beam Cannon with optional sun umbrella… suddenly exploded in the middle of the street?"

"That's the full story." Tsuroko said, gesturing around her.

"uh…I hope you realize how strange that's going to look in the insurance claim report I'm going to have to file." Rayce said, smiling uneasily.

"How would that be strange, Farelle-san? It's the complete truth." Tsuroko said.

"But…let's see…on new year's eve this year, Market Avenue got burnt to the ground due to a yakuza riot caused by a drink overflow in the happy dragon pub, followed by an explosion caused by a new year fireworks display arranged by the Market Avenue New Year committee…then the Candylollies cocos suddenly decided to save the world again…Then later on, on February the 14th, another street brawl broke out over the rights to give chocolate to the only eligible young man in Market Avenue…and apparently a few 'enthusiastic' participants started sending each other 'surprise' chocolate gifts, causing the obliteration of every single store in Market Avenue. And then it turned out everyone was just desperate for a male to give a chocolate to, rather than it being a seriously complex love I-don't-know-what-hellish-geometric-shape-this-is. Apparently the local bakery had a part in perpetrating a sales scheme for Valentine's day too…" Rayce looked through his notes.

"Ah…well, you see, we're a rather tight-knit community here." Tsuroko smiled looking around.

"…Tight-knit community, eh? Then what's this about the local dojo challenging the local baker to a fight? Then how'd the local theatre manager get involved? And how'd the local DA's chase that just happened to go through that area suddenly cause an experimental nuclear device to explode?" Rayce asked, incredulously. "And here's a note dating from May…apparently the local restaurant was having a free sampling…then the line went out of control…then the yakuza came…then…then…" Rayce gasped for breath. "Ok, the thing is…this makes it the fifth insurance claim in a space of less than 6 months…and we're not talking smashed vases here, we're talking a whole street."

"Well…I guess things just happen…" Tsuroko said, waving her hand as if to dismiss it all. "We do pay our premiums, Farelle-san. We should at least be able to expect the insurance company to be there for us when we need it."

"But…be reasonable, Aoyama-san…" Rayce pleaded. "I can't file this story… I've filed 4 ludicrous stories already this year…." Rayce slapped his notebook. "I…I…"

Tsuroko looked at Rayce with knowing eyes.

"Ok…ok…sigh…I'll do my best, as usual…" Rayce sighed.

"Thank you, Farelle-san. By the way, are you on another case? It must be tiring, working part-time as an insurance agent at the same time." Tsuroko smiled.

"It's not…a part-time job…" Rayce sighed again. "oh well…better get back to…"

Suddenly a scream pierced the quiet morning air…

"Oh?" Rayce looked up at the DA office.

"Ah…" Tsuroko looked up in the same direction.

"De gozaru?" Kaede looked up.

"Oh, right on time…" Mitsune said, without even looking up, as she swept the road in front of her pub.

SMASH…

Something spiralled out of the detective agency's windows and smashed down into the road below in a shower of glass shards.

"So now it's exactly 5.00 AM…" Mitsune said, setting her watch, before continuing sweeping.

"Kei-kun! I got your morning bandages and disinfectant all ready for you!" Makie shouted from her café. She was already up and about in her maid costume, bringing out the café's tables and chairs.

"Oh…man…" Keitarou tried to regain his balance as he tried to stand up. Everything was spinning…even the speeding motorcycle…speeding motorcycle? SMASH…

"And now it's 5.05…" Mitsune said, looking down at her watch. "Yep, still accurate."

"Oh, so sorry, Kei-kun, I keep on forgetting this is your usual landing zone." Yuna Akashi got off her grocery delivery motorcycle and got down beside Keitarou. "Makie-chan! Do you have the morning bandages?"

"Yes, right here!" Makie said, crouching by Keitarou. She skilfully applied the bandages and disinfectant in a would-be routine manner. "Ako-chan came by earlier to drop some more off cause she knew this week's supply of morning bandages would have run out." She giggled.

"Keitarou-sempai!" a voice shouted from above. Keitarou, Yuna, and Makie looked up to see Lee on the roof of Makie's cafe, a hammer in one hand, a few nails in another. "Heya, I'm sorry about that! I keep on forgetting to fix that faulty lock on your bathroom door…remind me, ok!" He shouted.

"Yeah, Lee, thanks!" Keitarou hollered back. "I'm fine, Makie-chan, Yuna-chan, don't worry." Keitarou said, standing up. "Thanks."

"Ohayo Urashima-san! Remember, it's good manners to knock first, de-gozaru!" A voice shouted form up the street.

"Yes, Nagase-san! I'll remember!" Keitarou hollered back.

"And it's good for your health too!" Kaede added. "And tell Maehara-san she really should attend those meditation lessons!"

"I will, Nagase-san!" Keitarou shouted back.

"Hey, perv, here's your morning paper." A child, her long blonde hair flowing in the cool morning breeze, handed Keitarou his newspaper.

"Oh, thanks Sarah-chan…" Keitarou said, taking the paper from the girl. The girl rummaged through her newspaper satchel and brought out Yuna and Makie's newspapers too.

"Hey, peeping Tom, after Nadako's forgiven you, give this to her, ok?" Sarah said, handing Keitarou a newspaper satchel, before running off down the road.

"Urashima-san…ohayo…" Tsuroko greeted him.

"Ah, ohayo, Aoyama-san…eh, Makie-chan? I thought it's all done…" He flinched, as Makie put on some more disinfectant.

"Missed a spot…" Makie giggled.

"I do believe you should move, Urashima-san…Narusegawa-san would be half-way down the stairs right around now…" Tsuroko said, smiling as usual, looking down at her watch.

"Naru? Oh, I forgo…" Keitarou was about to turn to run when…

"KEITAROU! WERE YOU PEEPING AGAIN!" A voice shouted from behind. Keitarou looked around. SMASH… "NARU PUNCH!"

"5.10…to the second…" Mitsune nodded with approval, before turning back to go inside her pub. Meanwhile, something spiralled off into Chiisame's Internet café beside her pub. It smashed through the windows and crashed into a few computers.

"I HATE THIS FRICKIN' BLOODY STREET!" someone shouted from inside the internet café.

"Did you set your watch already, by the way?" Makie asked Yuna, setting her own watch to 5.10.

"Nope, who needs watches here in Market Avenue. The whole street's a clock." Yuna laughed, turning around back to her motorcycle. "Gotta go, tell Keitarou-kun I wish him a speedy recovery, as usual."

"I ain't paying for that…" Rayce muttered, walking past, kicking a smashed mouse aside. "Part-time job my ass…"

* * *

"Sorry, Keitarou…you know, it's just reflexes…that's all…" Nodoka laughed, one hand scratching the back of her head. 

"Please forgive Nadako-chan, Keitarou-kun, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Shinobu pleaded.

"I must apologize, Nadako-chan. Don't worry guys, it's not the first time, and it won't be the last…." Keitarou laughed.

"You mean you intend to peek on me again?" Nadako's eyes narrowed.

"N…no! off course not!" Keitarou laughed uneasily. "Right, I have to go to the corner antiques to get some work done and make sure the twins are ok, and then see Mr. Tamada and Kaolla Suu. I'll see you two later, ok?" Keitarou said, going out the front door.

"Call us if you need us!" Shinobu shouted after him. "Ok, I'll see you in school, ok?" Shinobu said to Nadako, picking up her school bag. "Here's your newspaper satchel. Don't be late!"

"Don't worry about me, Shinobu-chan." Nadako said, heaving the satchel on, picking up her school bag and following Nadako out the front door. "Say hello to Shana for me too, all right?"

"Sure." Shinobu smiled as she set off up the road towards Shana's bakery while Nadako set off in the opposite direction on her paper route. "Bye!". A chilly breeze blew across the street, blowing dust into Nadako's eyes, causing her to turn back for a moment. As she did so, she saw Shinobu's back, slowly diminishingup the street. She shivered...there was an uneasiness in the air. She shrugged it off and ran off down the street.

* * *

"Fumika-chan! Fuuka-chan!" The bell rang pleasantly as Keitarou entered the corner antiques store. "Are you guys up yet?" 

"Oh, it's the part-timer. Whassup, Keitarou-sempai!" Fuuka landed on his back from above.

"Wow! Wow! We'll both fall over!" Keitarou yelped as he fought to keep his balance.

"Oneechan! That's dangerous!" Fumika shouted, appearing around a corner in her uniform, a black dress with a small apron on the front bearing the Corner Antiques logo. "What if you break any of the merchandise! Noriyasu-san will kill us!"

"Don't worry, Fumika, I've got this baka all under control…" Fuuka laughed, still clinging onto Keitarou's back as Keitarou walked backwards across the store, hands swinging wildly, before…SMASH…

"Noriyasu-san's gonna kill us…." Fumika moaned.

* * *

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Shinobu bowed to a customer who had just entered the bakery. She picked up a cloth and wiped off the flour off her hands. 

"Good morning…I heard the melon bread around here is quite good." The man who had just entered said.

"Ah, yes, the specialty of our Shakugan Bakery, please wait a moment, sir. A fresh batch is about to come out of the oven." Shinobu smiled. "Feel free to look around. I'll just go and check on the bread." The bakery was built in such a way such that the traditional-looking kitchen was right behind the store's counter, so that the customers could personally see the bread making process.

"So, you own this bakery? I heard the owner's a young girl." The man said.

"Oh, no. That would be Shana, she's out right now. I'm only a part-timer here. I normally work at the local DA office." Shinobu said, crouching in front of the bread oven.

"Oh, then you work with Urashima-san?" the man suddenly asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Shinobu asked, taking out a tray-full of melon bread.

"Yes, actually. My name's Tamada. Urashima-san helped me out the other day. You must be one of his ojou-chans, the ones he's so proud of." The man laughed.

"Tamada-san? But aren't you being watched? You shouldn't really be walking around out in the open, should you?" Shinobu asked, placing the melon breads in the glass counter. "How many melon breads would you like, by the way?"

"Ah, as many as you have. I've got a whole orphanage-load of kids to share it with." Tamada smiled. "And a few other sweets too, yes, that would be good."

"Would you like me to escort you back to the Hinata Sou…it's still really unsafe for you to be walking around out here." Shinobu asked with concern.

"ah, it's all right, Ojou-chan. I'm sure I'd be able to survive the trip back. How much is everything?" Tamada asked, taking out his wallet.

"That would be…huh?" Two canisters smashed through the windows and started hissing as they rolled about the floor. "Please get down, Tamada-san! Hold you breath!" Shinobu leaped over the counter, and grabbed the two smoke canisters. She hurled them out of the window and took out her Nighthawk. After a moments silence, 6 more smoke canisters flew in through the smashed windows. "You've gotta be kidding me…" Shinobu took Tamada by the hand and lead him around the counter and into the back. "Follow me, Tamada-san. We've got to get to the Hinata Sou!"

* * *

"Right…that's the last paper…" Nodoka looked in her satchel. 

"Hey, Nodoka-chan!" Asuna came running up the road, the bells in her hair jingling.

"Asuna…" Nodoka greeted back. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Nodoka-chan. Finished your paper route?" She asked.

"Yes, all finished." Nodoka said.

"Good, here's this month's salary. Sorry I'm handing it over like this, but it saves time. That's your principle, isn't it?" Asuna smiled, handing over Nodoka a brown envelope with her name on it.

"Thank you, Asuna." Nodoka bowed.

"Don't worry about it. By the way…" Asuna looked towards Market Avenue. "Isn't this a bit too early for another street brawl? I thought the yakuzas agreed to a cool-off period…"

"…not again…" Nodoka sighed, running up towards Market Avenue. "Thank you, Asuna, I'll see you later in school!"

"Yeah, and please make sure you tell Sarah to see me too!" Asuna shouted. "And stay out of trouble!"

* * *

"Oh man…" Rayce sighed, shifting around the pickle in his whisky glass. "This…isn't my day…" 

"Why the long face, Rayce? Tired?" Mitsune asked, smirking as usual from behind the counter.

"I don't know…it used to be so much easier before…" Rayce sighed, stretching. "I haven't been here in a long time…a really long time…everything's changed. So many new kids have taken up the slack…all the old stores are open again…" Rayce smiled up at the slowly spinning fan. "Things change so fast…"

"Things being so easy before…are you referring to those days?" Mitsune smiled, cleaning out a few tumblers.

"Yeah…back then there wasn't this much damn bureaucracy. We would just knock on every gang lord's door and whoop ass all day long…now they talk about regional stability…maintaining balance of powers…crap, what happened to all the bounty hunters and sweepers? They were the real power behind the law back then." Rayce sighed, resting his chin on the countertop.

"Weep not…why don't you just get the others to join you again…I mean, we've still got bounties out everywhere, it's only that no one has the guts to catch criminals nowadays…nobody has the stomach for bounties." Mitsune sighed. "What you need to do is to round up the old gang and go out and kick ass."

"Hahahaha…go all vigilante again." Rayce reminisced happily. "Things aren't that easy anymore, Mitsune…damn bureaucracy…cause of them, things like this happen everyday." Rayce gestured out the window as a truckload of armed men went up the street. "Organized crime at every doorstep and no one's ALLOWED to stop them."

"…Mitsune…was it just me…or did a truckload of cool-looking people in full commando armor just go up the street, looking for trouble?" Rayce suddenly asked Mitsune, slamming his hands on the counter. Suddenly something exploded something outside.

"Yes…I think whatever it is…it has something to do with you." Mitsune said, going to the back and coming back with a fresh bottle of whisky. She poured out a shot and slid it across the counter at Rayce. "For good luck."

Rayce swigged down the shot, wiped his mouth, slammed down a note on the counter, before running out into the bright sunlight.

"I guess…it never ends…" Mitsune sighed, looking back at a photograph of a group of people, all smiling and waving. "…does it?"

* * *

"Yet another mummy from 2500 B.C….how on earth do these things end up in an antique store?" Keitarou asked, checking the merchandise and cross-checking the catalogue. "And what on earth is this!" He picked up what looked like an old feather duster. 

"Oh! So that's where it went…Fumika! I found your Chickadee doll!" Fuuka shouted, taking the old feather-duster-like object and placing it on the counter.

"Is it just me…hmmm…" Keitarou thought. "There's something that's really hanging on my brain…but I can't really find what it is…" He thought as he watched Fumika pick up what was left of the doll and dropped it back onto the counter, while Fuuka watched her from the other side of the counter.

"Hey…what was that?" Fumika asked, as something exploded outside. "Another fight?" Keitarou whirled through the store and out the front door, just in time to see two black Cobra gunships and a black chinook whiz by, kicking up dust in their wake. He shielded his eyes from the dust as he tried to get across the street.

"Damn…what on earth were those?" Keitarou muttered, as he took cover in an alleyway. The two cobras whirled around as the Chinook slowed down to a hover. "What happened to the cat chasing days?" Keitarou sighed, as he took out his SOCOM.

"Oneechan! They must be after our target!" Fumika shouted, throwing an MP5-N along with a belt full of ammo at Fuuka.

"Thanks, Fuuka! Let's go! They won't tolerate failure!" Fuuka shouted, catching the gun and belt and running outside. They both threw aside their uniforms to reveal the blood red coats and skirts underneath.

"Hey, oneechan? Did HQ give us the green to move out yet?" Fumika asked, priming her MP5-N.

"You seriously think HQ would give us the go? They'd be ordering reinforcements and signing documents just to let us whoop some guy's ass…nope, we're going in without permission!" Fuuka shouted.

"Oneechan! We're going to get into so much trouble…" Fumika cried out, pulling on Fuuka's coat.

"That's what makes it fun, Fumika!" Fuuka shouted, priming her MP5-N and running up the street towards the helicopters. A number of special ops commandos rappelled down from the helicopters onto Market Avenue. "Hehe…this looks like it's going to be more than fun!"

* * *

"Stay back!" Shinobu shouted, holding her Nighthawk straight before her. "I won't hesitate!" Tamada was slumped against the wall behind her, breathing heavily, holding tightly onto a bleeding arm. A white haired boy in a black cloak stood before her. A number of special ops commandos lined the alleyway. 

"Then die…" the white haired boy before her said, raising his gun.

"Shinobu-chan!" Keitarou shouted, rounding the alleyway and noticing her. The commandos all whirled around and raised their guns towards him.

"Keitarou-kun!" Shinobu cried out…BANG…

"SHINOBU-CHAN!" Keitarou screamed, leaping into a charge. The commandos all opened fire, sending shredders through every square-inch of the alleyway. Keitarou leaped off one wall onto another before kicking two commandos in the head while shooting two more with his SOCOM. He leaped off the last commando and ran across the wall, using the energy from the momentum to keep himself up. As he ran he fired a barrage of bullets down the alleyway, knocking out four more commandos. "SHINOBU-CHAN!" He screamed again, as he came closer towards the end of the alleyway.

"You…are just another failure…" The white haired boy looked down at Shinobu's defeated form, lying in a growing pool of blood. "I…am disappointed." He turned towards Tamada.

"Ojou-chan!" Tamada held Shinobu. "You!" He picked up Shinobu's fallen Nighthawk and aimed it at him.

The boy promptly shot Tamada's other arm, the one holding the gun. The gun fell with a clatter as the boy held Tamada up by the collar. "You're coming with me…" He leaped up onto the rooftops, carrying Tamada with him. The Chinook descended, ready to pick him up.

"Shinobu-chan!" Keitarou finally reached Shinobu, after the other commandos decided to retreat along with the white-haired boy. The draft from the Chinook blew up the dust around them. "Shinobu-chan!" Keitarou looked down at the wound. She was shot in the stomach. She was losing a lot of blood. Keitarou held her in his arms and lifted her as the Chinook came close to the rooftops above.

"SHINOBU-CHAN!" Nodoka shouted from above. She was standing on a nearby rooftop, looking down at the alleyway.

"She's still alive, Nodoka!" Keitarou shouted up at her. "We've got to get her to the nearest…HEY!" He shouted as Nodoka leaped over the alleyway and ran over the rooftops towards the Chinook.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY! NOT THAT EASILY!" Nodoka screamed, holding her Desert Eagle out. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She charged madly towards the Chinook. The draft whipped at her clothes as the Chinook prepared to again ascend.

"Another…one?" The white haired boy asked, depositing Tamada in the hands of the other commandos. A few more commandos climbed onto the Chinook carrying a brown skinned struggling figure.

"DIE!" Nodoka shouted, firing at the them.

"Fate…verify Code 04…" A man inside the Chinook commanded.

"Understood, sir…" Fate said, leaping off towards Nadako.

"Huh!" Nadako shouted, raising her gun. She fired up at the figure that was mid-somersault above her. Fate evaded the bullets with a few rapid mid-air maneuvers before aiming down at Nadako. Nadako rolled out of the way as Fate shot the ground she was standing on just a moment ago. Fate landed and started firing. Nadako leaped out of the way once more, firing as she did so.

Fate merely deflected the bullets with a few rapid flicks of his gun.

"What!" Nadako shouted, reloading her Desert Eagle. Suddenly a rapidly enlarging shadow came over the two of them. They both looked up before leaping out of the way as a flaming Cobra gunship came crashing down.

Some distance away stood two figures, one holding a smoking gun, another holding out a smoking, blazing katana.

"Shinmei-ryu…ougi…RAI MEI KIN!" One of the figures shouted, raising its katana. Thousands of lightning bolts coursed through the air and seared the ground as they crackled and burned their way towards their target…Fate. Fate leaped out of the way and quickly evaded each bolt with a few twirls and somersaults.

"Aoyama-san! Tatsumiya-san!" Nodoka shouted. Tsuroko raised her katana again and leaped into a charge. Fate leaped backwards into the rising Chinook while the Cobra came before it and fired a barrage of hot lead straight at Nodoka and Tsuroko. Tsuroko flashed and re-appeared in front of Nodoka, katana flashing as it made contact with the lead tracers, sending them all over the place. Mana meanwhile raised her twin desert eagles and fired up at the Cobra. The Cobra's missile pods flashed as it sent two missiles arching towards the three.

"Jump!" Nadako shouted, firing at the two missiles. She, Mana and Tsuroko leaped aside as the two missiles lit up the rooftops…

"Just another failure…just like your sister…" Fate muttered from the door of the Chinook as it took of towards the horizon, the cobra on its tail. "Code 03 and 04 verified, sir…verification confirmed…zero threat report."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Black Cat OST Daia No Hana, sung by Yoriko

Hajimari wa itsumo sou (The beginning's always the same)

Keitarou stands on top of the Hinata Sou and looks up at the moon as thousands of sakura petals fly up into the sky.

Gunjou no sora no shita (promises beneath the blue sky)

Shinobu and Nodoka are seen from behind, wind whipping around them, their clothes flying with the wind.

Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa (for the promise, I am now)

Silhouttes of a boy and a girl turn around at the end of a street

Aruki dasu (walking ahead)

The camera turns around 180 degrees to show Keitarou, Nodoka, and Shinobu walking down the street

Interlude 1

Keitarou spins around with his SOCOM in one hand. The title screen starts to fly across the screen

Interlude 2

Nodoka and Shinobu reload their guns as they run beside the title screen.

Interlude 3

Above, a number of silhouettes leap over the title screen and land running beside Nodoka, Shinobu, and Keitarou

Interlude 4

A few more silhouettes join them as the title screen shows the title 'Love Hina Alternative'

Kin iro ni hikaru sabaku (at the desert that glitters like gold) moeru kaze (burning wind)

Three silhouettes stand on top of a store in Market Street, the full moon behind them, their clothes flowing with the wind.

Daiyu no hana wo sagashite (I'm looking for a diamond flower) samayoi tsuzukeru (wandering on and on)

Rayce walks down the street, a shadow across his face. Two other silhouettes follow closely behind him.

Hajimete dareka no tameni(this is the first time that)

Keitarou stands with his back to the camera. He looks around and raises his hand towards the screen. Nodoka and Shinobu stand in the shadows, looking out at him.

Ima boku wa ikete iru(I am living for someone)

The twins run up to Keitarou. Meanwhile, three other silhouettes watch them.

Mamoritai mono ga arunda(There's something I want to protect)

The scene shows Market Avenue seen from the sky. Makie winks an eye at the screen and throws out a blazing ribbon as she free falls down towards the city. Tsuroko and Motoko follow after, slashing their katanas at the screen. Mana follows, spinning around before firing a shot at the screen. Ku Fei follows, throwing her two chakrams at the screen. Kaede follows close behind, with a flurry of shurikens.

Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai(That I never, never want to lose again)

Sarah falls down from the shining sun, followed closely behind by Suu (with her usual heavy launcher), Shana (with katana blazing), Fumika and Fuuka (with machine guns out) Mutsumi (with a battalion of Tamas), Yuna (with sakura petals orbiting around her), Yotsuba (with frying pans), Akira (with water bubbles floating around her) and Zazie (with a battalion of phantoms)

Narihibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai(let the beat of your heart carry on)

(Camera flies across Market Avenue as if blowing with the wind, showing each of the following characters) Haruna with a book (the pages flipping rapidly), Misora (with her two guns out), Ako (with her hands shining bright), Chao (throwing a salute), Ayaka (with a rose in one hand), Yue (with her back to the camera, her head turned to the camera), and Shiina (winking).

Dare yori tafu na kono kodou(though only once and fragile but stronger than anything)

(Camera pans across characters standing on a moonlit rooftop) Naru (hands crossed), Grandma Hina, Seta (hands in his pockets), Takamichi (hands in his pockets), Haruka (smoking), The Gothiloli Kamens (hands on their hips), Mitsune (leaning back on a chimney), Shirai and Haitani (throwing casual salutes), Chizuru (looking up at the sky), and Natsume(smiling at the screen).

Ending 1

(Camera pans across characters) Fate, and a number of silhouettes move across the screen.

Ending 2

Keitarou, Nodoka, and Shinobu sits atop the Hinata Sou, with the sun setting before them. The other Market Avenue characters appear behind them.

Ending 3

Scene shows all the characters standing before the sunset.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima.

My apologies for any spelling or grammarmistakes. I didn't have time to check through the whole thing. I'm seriously short on time, so sorry.

Chapter 7: Fox Hound?

Yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaeta nara….ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? "Yasashisa" ni nite iru natsukashii omokage…

I've been living here in Market Avenue since…well…let's say a really long time. Many things have happened…Grandma Hina took us all in…provided us with education and jobs…and I could still live with everyone, here in this small, beautiful community. I still don't know why I took up my job as a nurse here in the Market Avenue Clinic…but everyday I continue to search for that reason.

Why am I searching for a reason? Well…I've always thought…it might finally give me an answer for my life…why I continue to live, despite my past. Perhaps to atone? Is this feeling…am I feeling remorse? Regret? I don't know. Perhaps I'll never find that reason…it doesn't matter anyway…nothing about me ever matters. They've always said I'm just another small pawn, tossed about in the big picture of things. I'll never be the main character of any story, even my own…

We tried to run away…all of us…from our pasts. But we knew it was futile. We knew our pasts would catch up with us someday…and that day finally came. If I were to look back now, I guess it really started on that day.

It started out as yet another normal day. I had just come back after delivering Urashima-san's usual morning bandages to Makie-chan. Chao-chan and Mitsune-sempai had come over for a chat as I swept up the front of the clinic. Rayce-kun came by later on, a fishing rod in one hand, a fishing bucket in another. He said he was off to catch some lobster (errr…lobster?) in the river nearby for his winter food store (!) …or something like that. He asked for a bit of info while he was there as well. Some things regarding the street…er…dispute yesterday. Shirai and Haitani stopped by as well as they came by the clinic on their usual morning patrol.

Rayce-kun came over later on to ask what I, Chao, and Mitsune knew about the little dispute that happened in the street yesterday…he wasn't very happy with what he heard and left with a sigh after a fake cheerful thank you and goodbye.

Me, Chao, and Mitsune chatted a bit more until they had to leave for opening hours. There wasn't much to do. After watching the goldfish in my bowl for a few moments I decided to pick up and read the morning newspaper (which Sarah had dropped off a while ago).

Suddenly, an explosion shook the street. I slowly peered around the window and took a look outside...a whole truckload of people in black were disembarking and forming a perimeter around an alleyway. Three helicopters hovered over the street as more people in black rappelled down into the alleyway. And I thought…well…this was a bit overdoing it, even for Market Avenue standards….and someone might get seriously hurt.

The cops…well…it was only Shirai-san and Haitani-san, thankfully arrived on the scene a few seconds after. Haitani-san went berserk with his gatling gun while Shirai-san stood back holding up his riot shield. I guess, in between the maniacal laughter and the strain of trying to hold onto a 50 kg heavy machine gun that was spewing hot lead, Haitani-san didn't have any time to…well…aim. As I picked up my first-aid kit and kevlar helmet (standard issue safety equipment here in Market Avenue, even comes with optional sun umbrella, product of Hakase laboratories), I had a final glance at the soldiers in front of Haitani-san as they looked at one another before looking at Haitani-san, while red hot bullets shredded everything around them.

When I came back to the door and cautiously looked around the edge, I saw that the soldiers were retreating. Did Shirai-san and Haitani-san manage to scare them off? The helicopters were suddenly once again ascending into the sky…well, two of them did. One of them fell with a crash as a few gunshots and a wave of energy turned it into a blazing fireball…errr…wave of energy?

I gulped and looked around…I knew it was my job as the local make-shift paramedic to heal everything from minor burns to positron laser blast wounds, but still, fear can do a lot, even in the face of duty. Focus Ako…Focus…I said to myself, as I crept around the edge of the door and ran headlong towards the other side of the street. I peered around another corner into an alleyway…it was empty. Nothing but bullet casings strewn all over the floor. I crept cautiously to the end of the alleyway and again peered around the corner…only to receive the shock of my life.

Shinobu-chan…limp in Urashima-san's arms…there was blood everywhere. I shuddered as I stood there, paralyzed, at a loss...Urashima-san was calling out Shinobu-chan's name while trying to keep a pressure on Shinobu-chan's wound.

I finally found my feet and ran over to the two…there wasn't much I could do right there, other than make a few attempts at stopping the bleeding before trying to get Shinobu-chan to the clinic. It seemed to me a hopeless situation, as we ran towards the clinic. Shinobu-chan's blood was dripping everywhere…I was panicking as the blood on my fingers caused them to slip all over the buttons on my handphone as I tried to dial up the nearby local hospital for immediate help.

…it was depressing, watching the cardiogram. All I could do throughout the surgery was try and help by passing over equipment. I felt so helpless, just watching the cardiogram, beeping, beeping. Every moment, there was a chance for that weak pulse to go flatline…I could only pray that it won't.

Finally, after 3 hours of surgery, the surgeons sighed a breath of relief and announced the surgery a success. Everything else depended on God and Shinobu-chan's body. We finally mover her into an ICU room as we waited for her conditions to stabilize.

Beep…beep…beep…

The cardiogram was the only thing that broke the silence in the cold white room. We still weren't sure whether or not she would survive…but…

Beep…beep…beep…

After 8 hours of waiting with still no sign of stabilization, I sighed and finally left Shinobu in the ICU and went out into the corridor to announce Shinobu-chan's conditions to the others. Urashima-san, Narusegawa-san, and Asuna-chan got up from their seats. Everyone held their breaths…

"Her condition's more or less stabilized…." I smiled, though I realized there was a shadow of doubt on my face, which I quickly wiped away. The internal bleeding hadn't stopped…how could I say her condition's stabilized? "…We think she'll be fine…it'll take a few weeks for her to recover, otherwise, there isn't anything to be worried about." I tried to sound optimistic, though I was mentally punching myself.

"Thank you Ako! Thank you ever so much!" Urashima-san leaped up and hugged me...he seemed beyond joy with relief….it makes me want to slap myself for lying.

"Ah…umm….you should thank the doctors. I didn't do much…" before I could stop myself, I blushed. It made me feel even more guilty.

"Are you kidding me! You just saved little Shinobu-chan!" Asuna-chan shouted, giving me a big hug as well. "Can we go in and see her?"

"I think so…she'll be up soon, I think…" I said, trying to sound confident. "The wound wasn't too deep and fortunately it didn't penetrate any internal organs…though the blood loss was immense. It's still amazing she survived. …She's extremely lucky." I tried to explain her condition as positively as possible as I pushed open the heavy ICU door.

"We'll…just be on our way…" Narusegawa-san smiled, waving as she got up. I paused and looked around. "It's good to know that's she's all right, but I think it's best to not overcrowd her tonight. Me and Asuna'll just take our leave. Please tell her we wish her a speedy recovery." She dragged Asuna-chan by the arm. "Come, Asuna, we've got to tell the others…"

"B…but…fine…" Asuna-chan muttered as she let herself be dragged away by Narusegawa-san.

"Oh…ok, thanks guys…" Urashima-san said. "Where are the surgeons? We've got to thank them too…"

"Ummm…unfortunately they had to leave. The main hospital just called them in for another emergency." I explained as I held the door open for him. "It was a wonder they could come all the way out here to this tiny clinic. We were really fortunate."

"That's too bad…" Urashima-san said, walking over to the small form under the blankets. "Shinobu-chan…" A bag of blood hung over her bed. The small cardiogram in the corner was beeping periodically…a symbol of hope. A respirator was humming beside the bed. Part of her face was taken up by the oxygen mask.

"Do you know when exactly she'll wake up?" Urashima-san asked.

"Well….I can't say for certain, but I think she'll wake up pretty soon…" I said, though I unconsciously allowed a trace of hesitance into my words…I felt despicable. "By the way…where's Nodoka-chan? Is she all right? She wasn't hurt in the incident too, was she?" I tried to change the subject. There were sounds of people outside the clinic. There seemed to be a gathering out there in the street.

"She's…" Urashima-san lapsed into silence for a moment. "…to be honest, Ako-chan…I don't know. She disappeared right after…"

"Ok, Shinobu-chan's fine, people." I heard Narusegawa-san announce to everyone outside. There were cheers and claps, followed by a few hushes and whispered hisses of reproach. Then a quiet whispered agreement was reached to just visit Shinobu-chan in the morning, followed by the sounds of disappearing footsteps.

"I guess we made everyone worried again…" Urashima-san sighed. "I…I couldn't get to her…I couldn't get to her when she needed me most…" Urashima-san looked down at Shinobu-chan's peaceful face. "I…I let her down…" it pained me so much to see the trio like this…

I gathered my courage and blurted out…it almost came out as a stream of incoherent babble, "Th…that's not true, Urashima-san!" I tried to frown introspectively, as grown ups do. "You did your best out there… we all know you did. I'm sure Shinobu-chan knows it too…better than anyone in fact."

"She…she needed me…she called out my name…She was all alone there…trying to protect Tamada…that was my job, Ako, my job!" Urashima-san slammed a fist into the wall. I've never seen him this upset, "Shinobu-chan and Nodoka-chan…they shouldn't have to live such dangerous lives with me…they shouldn't even be wielding guns…they shouldn't even have to live in that cramped warehouse I call my DA office…not to mention work part-time most of the day just to cover meals…I…I'm so useless…"

"I think…" I whispered. "I think…there couldn't be any children happier than Nodoka-chan or Shinobu-chan…" I looked at the cardiogram. "I think…no one could be happier…knowing there was someone as caring as Urashima-san looking over them…worrying for them…caring for them…" I looked over at Urashima-san. "They are happy…Urashima-san…that's why they wield their guns…that's why they work as detectives and continue to live at your DA office…because they want to protect that happiness…that happiness that can only exist when the three of you are together…"

I finally decided to leave the room to give the two a little privacy…Urashima-san could only stare at Shinobu-chan. As I closed the door behind me, I heard a few sobs…I sighed as I leaned back against the closed door. When will I ever find that reason?

* * *

A strong evening breeze blew through the almost silent street. As the first growls of thunder signaled the arrival of the impending storm, a lone girl stood by the Market Avenue gates. "Shinobu-chan…" Nodoka murmured under her breath, before slamming her fist into the wall behind her. "Damn! Why! Why can't I protect her! Why can't I protect my own sister!" She screamed. Her clothes were stained and worn with use, souvenir of her daylong search for the elusive helicopters. She sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. "And now I can't even get revenge…I…I hope she's all right."

"If you really need to know….I guess I can tell you she's fine." A voice said above her. Nadako looked up and saw a small figure shrouded in darkness.

"Huh? Who're you!" Nadako reached for her gun.

"No need for that. I know you want revenge, and it seems you've lost them. What if I told you I can tell you where they are…" The figure said. It was definitely a female voice. Her face was obscured by the shadow under the hood she wore. She threw down a small object which Nadako neatly caught with a quick swipe.

"Huh? What's this?" Nadako asked, looking down at the strange compass-like device. It was a bit over-gilded to be a regular compass though. Strange ornate symbols adorned the sides. Needless to say, it WASN'T pointing north.

"Let's call it a tracer and leave it at that, shall we? It will point in the direction of the group you're after." The figure said, turning around to leave.

"Wait! Why are you doing this!" Nadako shouted after her.

"Well…let's say I've got unfinished business with that man, Tamada, as well as Kaolla Suu…and let's also say I've got a…quarrel…with Fate Awelnks…I would go out myself. Problem is, I'm a bit occupied at the moment." The figure said. "Just tell him…the Mistress of the Night is out for him…" The figure leaped off into the darkness.

"Strange…" Nadako murmured, tossing the object in her hands. She looked down at the object and checked the direction the needle was pointing. "Well…it's worth a try. It's not as if I have any other leads…I'm gonna make that albino freak pay….dearly…" She grasped the object tightly in one hand while clenching her other fist. She leaped onto a nearby bike parked just beside her and zoomed off into the rapidly approaching storm.

Meanwhile, the owner of the bike, a certain Lee Davis, turned around the corner just in time to see a bike that looked strikingly similar to his zoom off into the gathering darkness.

"errr…that's my bike…" He mumbled, as a strong wind blew by him.

* * *

"Shinobu…" Keitaro whispered, sitting by her bed. Ako had left the room to give him a little privacy. Keitaro was cradling his forehead in his hands. His ears suddenly perked up when he heard traces of a conversation going on outside the door.

"…regarding Tamada and Suu, things are not going as planned, Farelle. If they get their hands on that program, we're done for." One voice said. Judging by the sudden cease in footsteps, the people outside the room had conveniently stopped right outside the door.

Another voice said, "Not to worry. We could easily retrieve them. Thanks to the efforts of two of our agents…"

* * *

"Haaatchooo!" Fuuka sneezed.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, Oneechan." Fumika moaned. The wind was whipping through their hair and clothes, threatening to dislodge them at any moment.

"Just…hang on…Fumika-chan…our mission…no, our lives depend on it." Fuuka laughed.

"But…Oneechan…Fumika's getting airsick…" Fumika moaned again.

"Since when do you get airsick, Fumika-chan?" Fuuka laughed. "Our destination is near, our future looks bright, we're almost there!"

"Oneechan…what's this?" Fumika asked, gesturing at something above her. They were hanging onto a small crevice usually used to airlift objects underneath the Chinook.

"Oh, that? How should I know…ah…Fumika-chan…don't…DON'T TOUCH IT!" Fuuka shouted.

* * *

"…we've got a trace on their whereabouts. Not only that, we could find out who's behind the cyber heist. Two shirts with one boulder, right?"

"I think, Farelle, you're referring to two birds with one stone. Anyway, the director would like the program on his desk by tomorrow morning. We're counting on you."

"Right, right, no problem. I'll get your program." The other voice said. Keitaro could almost be certain it was Rayce. The two voices began moving again as footsteps once again filled the corridor. "Anyway, make sure you place a few guards around Market Avenue. If they do activate that program, there's no knowing what they'll target. I'm only worried about the fact that the Order might be behind this…."

"Tracers hmm?" Keitaro wondered. "Interesting…" He walked over to Shinobu's bed. "Shinobu, I'm going to have to leave for a bit. I'll be back before you know it." He smiled down at her as he tucked her in a bit. "I promise." He picked up his coat and left.

* * *

"Fuwa…Fuwa…Fu-rrari…O-mo-i…no-sette…" A figure on top of a rooftop softly sang.

"Huh?" Lee turned around and looked up at the figure silhouetted against the moon. He was standing on the rooftop of his garage, a soda in one hand.

"Oh, it's Lee-kun." The figure turned round and leaped across the rooftops and the Market Avenue gate until it got to Lee.

"Oh, Makie-chan…you haven't sang that song in quite a while…" Lee said, taking out a can of soda. "Soda?" He offered it to Makie.

"Thanks." Makie took the soda, shook it, and pulled open the pin by her mouth. Her maid costume slowly rippled in the evening breeze. "Gasp…sigh…nothing like a soda after a long song!" Makie cried out happily.

"Hmm…" Lee looked down at the moonlight flooded empty street. "Quiet, isn't it…"

"Just a few moments ago there was yet another battle here…quite hard to believe, isn't it…" Makie giggled, as she wiped her mouth. "Have you seen Rayce-kun, yet? He was in town today."

"Nope, and I'm not planning to." Lee said, taking a sip from his can.

"Well, you were good friends…you could at least greet him." Makie pouted. "For old times sake."

"Is Shinobu-chan all right?" Lee asked.

"Her condition's stabilized. I went up and asked Ako-chan." Makie leaped up the roof and balanced on the very tip. "By the way, Tsuroko-san and Motoko-chan are on the warpath."

"And no wonder…the man they're supposed to protect has gone missing." Lee looked up at the Hinata Sou. "That program…what exactly is it…?" Lee mused.

"Huh?" Makie looked around.

"It's called the Alpha-1, prototype Detached recon A.I." a voice said from behind them. Both Lee and Makie looked around. Chiisame was leaning on a chimney, her usual mini-notebook open in her arms. A cat was lapping up milk from a saucer by her foot.

"Hasegawa-san…?" Lee asked. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Konbawa!" Makie greeted.

"I'm not sure about the details…hi Baka-pink…but I know that that man, Tamada, was the lead programmer some time before his software company was bought by Neldzen corp." Chiisame said. "I'm pretty sure you two, in particular, should know this."

"Neldzen corp…tell me, Hasegawa-san, what exactly can this program do?" Lee asked.

"Sigh…there's no chance of being normal, living in a street like this, is there? Fine…it's an independent recon A.I., capable of hacking through the net independently without a source server. It could basically steal information in secure databases without anyone being able to track down the source." Chiisame said.

"Oh…" Lee looked up at the moon.

"It also has the ability to hack into any system and hijack its functions." Chiisame added.

"Oh?" Lee looked down at her, a sparkle of interest in his eyes. "Hack any system…nano-machine systems included?"

"Yes…" Chiisame said. "Does that mean anything to you?" She asked with knowing eyes.

"Neldzen corp…a system capable of hacking nanomachine systems…why have I got a bad feeling about this…" Lee said, leaping off the roof.

"Demou…how do you know that much about Alpha-1, Chiisame-chan?" Makie asked, leaping back down onto Lee's rooftop.

"Because…" Chiisame showed Makie a disk. "I've got the original from Suu."

"Konbawa, Sasaki Makie…" A voice from the computer greeted.

"Oh wow…" Makie looked around at the screen.

"And he's promised to help me find Kaolla Suu and Tamada-san too." Chiisame said, smiling. Suddenly, a few drops of rain fell down through the pitch black night. "I'll have to shut the com, Alpha."

"It's…raining…" Makie said, looking up at the sky.

"Better get back inside then." Chiisame said, shutting the laptop.

"G'night!" Makie said, leaping away over the rooftops in the rain. Chiisame waved a salute before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"This is just great…Fumika…" Fuuka grumbled.

"Sorry, neechan…how was I to know?" Fumika wailed.

"Simple…don't touch levers, big red buttons, or any other obvious plot device prop, especially when we're just additional characters the author decided to put in for fun!" Fuuka shouted.

"B…but…that was a bit too harsh and accurate, Oneechan…" Fumika sniffled.

"Face the facts…" Fuuka sighed. "I mean…at this rate, I think I could pretty much predict what's going to happen next. Since we're dangling by an extended winch rope right under a low-flying Chinook, I'd say we'd bash into a few tall billboards…" Fuuka said…yes, the billboards were there. SMASH…

"…Then we'd get tangled in a few advertisement balloons…" Fuuka added, spitting plaster out of her mouth. The plot device balloons were also present. TANGLE…

"Then, for some idiotic reason, these balloons would be filled with hydrogen instead of helium, and we'd pass over a refinery with a tall flare tower…" Fuuka said. Sure enough, the balloons were filled with 100 hydrogen, and there happened to be a convenient flare tower smack dab in the middle of the Chinook's path.

* * *

And now it's time for Beyond's Chemistry Classes…

"Pay attention, please. Yes, settle down." Says Beyond. "Today, we shall learn about the amazing properties of the gas, Hydrogen, an element that exists as a diatomic gas." Beyond lifts up a sample of hydrogen in a jar. Behind him were a few stacks of barrels marked with the words 'hydrogen' and 'for plot device use only'. "It is a highly flammable gas that is lighter than air. That's why you must never expose it to an open flame."

"Like this." Suu leaps onto the stage, unscrews the jar, and dips a flame into the jar. KABOOM…

* * *

Back to the story…

"But…since we're cool enigmatic secret agent characters, the author wouldn't allow us to just blow up for no plot-involving reason…" Fuuka said with a smile.

"Oneechan…I don't like that smile…" Fumika moaned.

"Hang on tight, Fumika!" Fuuka disentangled herself from the balloons, stuck a frag grenade to one of the balloons, took hold of Fumika, and let go of the winch.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Fumika screamed as they suddenly entered freefall.

"Daijoubu, Fumika-chan!" Fuuka shouted as they fell. Above them, the plot device hydrogen filled balloons, on cue, exploded, along with the well placed grenade, sending frags in all directions. Fuuka timed their descent until she judged them to be outside the frag radius before taking out her grapple gun. Fumika meanwhile, was still screaming with all her might.

One well aimed grapple shot later, they were once again dangling underneath the helicopter. Fire was coming out of the helicopter's engines, a sure sign that one of the grenade fragments had punctured it.

"Right…now they'll be forced to land somewhere. Then it'll be our cue. Let's retract upwards before they notice us." Fuuka smiled as she hit the switch to retract the cable, sending them straight towards the bottom of the Chinook.

Meanwhile…in the Chinook…

"You idiot! How can you forget to raise the winch!" A man was bearing down on the pilot. "Damage Report!" The din of the damaged rotors was threatening to tear apart the nerves of every single passenger aboard.

"Rear rotor engine damaged severely sir! Will have to land!" The pilot reported, frantically trying to maintain control.

"Gah…very well. Set a course for the mountain hideout. It's our only chance." The man sighed. "You're lucky we need you to pilot this thing…otherwise, I'd have thrown you overboard."

* * *

"Good evening…" The doors to the bar slammed back shut as the bell violently rang. "Sorry about that, it's rather chilly out there." There were very few people in the bar that night. In one corner, by the old jukebox, sat Chao in her rainjacket, Mitsune, Evangeline in her traveling cloak, Mana in her overcoat, and Tsuroko, all speaking in hushed voices. They looked up as the figure entered the bar before returning to their conversation.

"Oh, Irashaimase. What will it be?" Mitsune asked, standing up from her seat and walking over to the bar.

"A glass of milk please." The figure in the long, drenched black coat said, climbing onto a bar stool with some difficulty.

"Ahahaha…walk into any ordinary bar and people'd laugh at ya for ordering that. But this is Market Avenue and ya wouldn't believe how many such orders I get." Mitsune laughed, taking out a milk carton from the fridge and pouring out a glass. "Here." She slid it down the counter.

The figure had to scramble a bit as he missed the glass and had to flatten himself against the counter to catch it before it slid off the counter. "Ah…quiet night, isn't it?" The figure lowered its coat collar to reveal his face. He was a brown haired boy with a small pair of specs and a generous smile. The girls on the other table looked up for a moment as the boy revealed his face.

"Yeah…there was a bit of a ruckus earlier and I guess, coupled with the rain, that's enough to keep customers away, at least for tonight…" Mitsune sighed. The old television set in the corner buzzed away to the silence. "Yer new here in this part of town, ain't ya? I've never seen ya around before."

"Ah, yes." The boy said, putting down his glass of milk and wiping off the white moustache. "I'm just passing through. I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, who might it be?" Mitsune asked, with some curiosity. "I might be able to help."

"Well, I've got a whole list of people, actually. But first and foremost, I must find these two men, two people by the names Noriyasu Seta and Takahata Takamichi." He said. The girls at the table stopped talking for a just the hint of a second as they heard the names.

"Oh?" Mitsune got up and picked up a glass and filled it up with beer. "Ain't yer lucky day, pal, we haven't heard nuthin from Takamichi here for ages. As for Seta, he's gone out on another artifact hunt." She took a gulp of beer. "Anyone else, Mr….?"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness." The boy said. "I'm Negi Springfield. I'm…well…more or less a wanderer, actually. I'm searching for some people that are involved in an incident a few years ago…do you know Maehara Shinobu or Maehara Nodoka?"

"Oh, they live just a few stores next door at the DA's office. Though ya won't find them there tonight, I believe. Try tomorrow or the day after." Mitsune said.

"Oh, good. I've finally found two of the people I'm searching for…." Negi said. "Thanks a lot, Ms…err…"

"Name's Mitsune." Mitsune said, smiling. "I'm guessing ye'll need a place to stay, right?"

"Well, yes…" Negi said, taking another gulp of milk.

"Right-o…Natsume-chan runs an ryokan just opposite the Tatsumiya temple up the street. Just take a right as soon as you reach the end of the road and it should be on the right hand side opposite the hill." Mitsune said, gesturing in the direction of the hill. "Ya can't miss it." She ducked under the bar and came back up with an umbrella. "Here, ya can return it tomorrow." She handed it to Negi.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Negi said. "Well, I'll try the inn. Keep the change." Negi said, putting down a note on the counter and getting off the stool…and falling flat onto the floor.

"Y'ok?" Mitsune asked, looking over the bar.

"Yeah…no problem." Negi said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Thanks again." He said, as he left the bar.

"What a strange boy…" Mitsune said, picking up Negi's glass. "Hmmm?" She looked down over the counter and noticed a shining object by the counter. She went around the counter to check it out. She reached out and touched the cold metal object. "This is… wait…he can't be a…" She looked up at the door and back down at the ornately decorated gun. The other girls looked up once again with interest.

* * *

"This must be it…" Nadako thought as she looked down at the house before her. Her position up on the neighbouring hill gave her a good view of the spacious compound below. It was practically in the middle of nowhere, surrounded on all sides by dense forests and hills. The tracer she got from the mysterious girl was definitely pointing towards the compound. If that wasn't enough, the large Chinook and cobra gunship parked in the compound were obvious signs…it wasn't as if people collected helicopters for fun. "Now…where's the doorbell?"

"Well, well, well…what have we got here?" A voice said from behind her. It was your Standard Patented Russian Voice ™. She whirled around while flipping out her Desert Eagle. "I've been waiting for you…they said you'd come…" The man in the trench coat said.

"And you are…the local winner of the colonel Sanders look-alike contest?" Nodoka asked, gesturing at the man with her gun. The man's thick white moustache twitched dangerously as he reached for his belt.

"Very funny. You are…Nodoka Maehara, aren't you?" The man asked, his hand hovering close to his leather gun belt.

"Yes…I am. And you are…?" Nodoka asked, surprised that the man knew her name.

"I am…Fox Hound Special Operations…" The mans said, his hands twitching.

"Clint Eastwood?" Nodoka asked.

"N…No…"

"Errr…John Wayne!"

"NO! Listen to me for just five seconds without interrupting and jumping to conclusions, will you? I am…" As he said that, he flicked out his gun and did a number of cool revolver spinning tricks. Nodoka's face twitched with a slight twinge of frustration as she watched the man. She had a serious urge to unload the entire content of her desert eagle in the show-off's head at that moment, but then she thought, 'I'm facing a senile senior citizen with an even older handgun…I've got to show at least a bit of restrain…"

"Revolver Ocelot…" The man continued as he finished his introductory gun twirl trick. He walked towards Nodoka. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you…ojou-sama…the prized one…his daughter…hehehehe…you see this?" He dumped the bullets out of his revolver and slowly reloaded.

'This old geezer is starting to get on my nerves…' Nodoka thought as she shuddered with anger, realizing that the man was underestimating her, letting his guard down like that.

"This here's the most powerful handgun ever made…the Colt Single Action Army…Six bullets, more than enough to kill anything that moves. Hey, listen up!" He shouted at Nodoka who was casually leaning against a tree.

"You finished? Then I'll just get started, shall I?". She said, raising her Desert Eagle. 'Idiot, he's using a 1870s six-shooter .45. I'm using a 1990s automatic .45.' Nodoka thought, smiling. 'That thing should go in a museum…along with him. Who does he think he is? Willy E. Earp?'

The colonel-sanders-look-alike twirled his gun back into its holster and settled his hand over it. "Draw!" 'Idiot. I'm a master at using six-shooting .45s. She's stuck with an overglorified automatic.' He smiled as well.

When both sides are this cocky, someone's bound to look like an idiot….

* * *

To be continued…

OMAKE! OMAKE! (SPECIAL SUMMER BATTLE ROYALE EDITION)

The cast from 'Love Hina: Children of the Exodus', 'Final Hina Fantasy', 'New Mobile Suit Gundam Hina Eternity', 'Love Hina Alternative', 'Soul Requiem', and 'Forevermore', gathers around a campfire in a small summer campsite.

Keitarou: We actually made it to this chapter…in a space of only a couple of months…my, you've been busy.

BTB: HAhahaha…hard work's my middle name!

Asuna: And 'grammar mistakes'…

Lee: And 'cliché'

Rayce: Not to mention 'obviously out'

BTB: Ok…what have I done wrong this time?

Lee: We're having a bit of an issue with the 6 stories you're writing…

BTB: What exactly is the issue?

Naru: The fact that there ARE 6 stories. I mean, what kind of fanfiction writer could manage to juggle 6 stories?

Mitsune: Not to mention 2 different versions of Soul Requiem…that makes it 7 stories.

BTB: Errr….I guess I did mess up a bit there…

Haruka: You'll have to prioritize. Choose one to focus on and finish it off first.

BTB: Errr…how should I decide? I mean, I like all of them just as much…

Motoko: Well, BTB, it's definitely Soul Requiem, my version, isn't it? (Unsheaths katana an inch)

Shinobu: Anou…anou…demou…can we please make it Love Hina Children of the Exodus? I like that one.

Rayce: Hey! Hey! I like my part in New Mobile Suit Gundam Hina Eternity! Let's continue that one! It's the most epic anyway!

Tsuroko: Oro…but I think BTB's got plenty of good ideas for 'Forevermore'. Let's continue that.

Nodoka: Anou….can it please be…aah…Love Hina Alternative?

Makie: Yeah, definitely. I like Love Hina Alternative! It's the best! We get to live together like that! What can be more fun!

Kaede: Zazie says she likes Final Hina Fantasy best, de gozaruyo. (Zazie stands in the background, the infamous T-rexaur beside her.)

Naru: Well…you've gotten us into quite a mess, haven't you, BTB? Now what?

BTB: I dunno. Vote, perhaps?

The votes were tabulated…

Asuna: They're all…equal…

Setsuna: What a coincidence…

Fumika: Now what?

Fuuka: Let's just fight!

Rayce: Let's decide this with a contest.

Fuuka: Yeah! A fight! A fight!

Rayce: Contest rules: Everyone forms groups according to the story they're supporting. Every group may use the abilities they have in the story they chose. For example, since Shinobu-chan has chosen the 'Love Hina Children of the Exodus', she's allowed to use her white mage abilities.

Haruka: Interesting…what kind of contest will it be? (everyone separates out into different corners of the large field that suddenly materialized according to each group. They all start preparing their stuff.)

Rayce: Yagyu Janken…(baseball janken, from Mahou Sensei Negima)

Asuna: IDIOT! (busts Rayce on the head with a paper fan)

Lee: Then let's make it a quick game of janken (rocks, papers, and scissors) and get it over with. (everyone face faults) BTB-san?

BTB: Yeah, whatever.

Lee: All right, everyone, JANKEN!

Everyone: JANKEN! (nobody wins in the end. Frustrated, everyone starts fighting. All hell breaks out as magical spells, positron laser blasts, phantoms, katanas, and even mobile suits fly about.)

Tama: mii

BTB: As Tamago said, please wait while the democratic decision making takes place. As you can see, Love Hina has a very good idea of democracy. It's power to the masses. It's especially useful when the said masses are at gunpoint. Now, since we're out of time, we'll have to skip the battle-royale scene. Sorry…

After a long and grueling fight….

Haruka: Nothing was resolved, BTB…

BTB: No worries, I've decided the story I'm going to continue anyway.

Everyone: WHICH ONE!

BTB: 'The Amazing Adventures of Urashima Hinata-chan!'

Everyone (with the exception of pacifists such as Shinobu and Nodoka): NANI!

Hinata-chan: Yatta! Arigatou, BTB-san!

Motoko: Can't be….beaten by a 7 year old!

Naru: BTB….(eyes flash)

Everyone (with the exception of pacifists such as Shinobu and Nodoka): Let's kill him instead.

BTB: Haha! I'm ready for this, this time! Which is why I brought this! Transform! (takes out a ninja scroll which explodes into a cloud of smoke. After the cloud of smoke dissipates, BTB was gone, leaving a log in his stead.

Motoko: as if we'd fall for that. (unsheathes katana)

Rayce: let's kill him. (takes out Scythe)

Naru: Yeah…(puts on gloves)

Everyone(with the exception of pacifists such as Shinobu and Nodoka): (bears down on the log, which sweat-drops. They start beating up the log.)

Lee: All right, everyone! Please have an enjoyable summer holiday and remember not to try this at home. See you after the summer! Thanks for your support so far!

Everyone: Till next time!


End file.
